The Lion's Den
by MahanaH50
Summary: Danno goes undercover for 5-0 and discovers something much bigger than either he or Steve suspected. Can Danno combat corruption that goes right into the heart of HPD, and even threatens his family? And what if Steve can no longer assure Danno's safety?
1. Chapter 1

The Lion's Dentc "The Lion's Den"

Steve McGarrett looked out across the ocean and watched the newest member of 5-0 maneuver his surfboard on the huge wave. "He makes it look effortless...he's good!" Steve commented to Kono.

"Yeah he is," Kono replied with a huge smile on his face. He was surprised at how little prodding it took to get Steve to come watch the amateur competition finals. "You can tell how much he loves the sport!"

"Wonder why he didn't turn professional? With enough practice he could do it, he has the talent. Why do you think he decided to be a cop and not a surfer?" Steve asked.

"He's never really said. I think being a cop was just more important to him." Looking at his watch Kono jumped to his feet, "I gotta go, promised to meet Chin for lunch. Are you interested?"

Steve smiled at the urgency in Kono's actions and the hope in his voice that the invitation would be turned down. "No, thanks though...Danno only has one more set and I'd like to watch. I'll see you after lunch."

The sun was bright with the slightest of breezes. _'What a day to be on the beach!' _Steve thought as he took in the sweet aroma of native flowers mixed with the slight scent of the crisp salty ocean breeze. Spotting Danny taking his last ride, he regretted that he wasn't in his bathing suit. _'It would take absolutely nothing for Danno to convince me to stay the rest of the day.'_ As pleasant as the thought was, Steve knew it would be impossible. With Danny out on leave, work was busting at the seams!

When Danny reached the shoreline, Steve went to greet the young man and congratulate him on another perfect ride. Danny smiled as he saw Steve approaching him with shoes and socks in hand. "You look funny Steve," Danny called out, "with your suit on carrying your shoes and socks!"

"Watch it buddy or you can kiss this towel good bye!" Steve laughed as he flung a beach towel towards Danny. "You going hippy on me Danno?" Steve teased as he inspected the shaggy shape of the detective's hair.

"Don't worry," Danny replied as he began to dry off with the towel. "I have an appointment with the barber first thing Saturday!"

Though his hair was only slightly longer than usual, Steve noticed that Danny looked so young. _'Danno always looks so young!'_ Steve thought to himself. Upon closer inspection, his mind began to work. _'I bet he could easily pass off as being 20 or 21...maybe even 19 if we tried hard enough.'_ "Don't Danno. Don't cut your hair until I tell you to."

Danny sobered quickly at the statement...and the very serious look on Steve's face. "You know I never thought I would hear you say that! If my hair even THINKS about getting longer you start leaving the phone number to my barber taped to my phone. So what's up?"

Walking to his car Steve explained. "We believe we have a prostitution ring operating on the island targeting high school and college students. We caught two kids willing to talk to some extent. So far we know the main angle is money. Kids are promised money beyond their dreams by what they call Recruiters. Some Recruiters use drugs to get the kids involved. They get the kids hooked first then begin to charge them. When the habit becomes more than the kid can afford, they get them to go to work for them by putting them on the street as prostitutes. We were told they are always approached by college students, or at least college age students. According to the two we caught it seems it's the same students who do the recruiting."

"I imagine it's pretty tough for a young girl to tell you about her prostitution. Are they from the Island?" Danny asked, sickened at the thought of a man with a girl so young. These days many women were open to casual sex. Many times they even instigated it. Part of the free love generation. Why would someone want a prostitute, especially a child?

"I imagine it would be tough for a young girl to talk about it."

Danny stopped and stared at Steve with a full understanding of the comment. He wasn't so naive to think boys wouldn't be involved in prostitution, but it was the last thing he thought of. "The two you talked to were boys? Steve, that's...man."

"I know." Steve said understanding the statement fully. "I know the ring has got to be supported by an older organization, possibly the Kumu or even Brighton. No way a group of college kids could organize something this detailed so quickly. Takes too much money to get it all started."

"Karl Brighton?" Danny looked puzzled. "I thought we got rid of him, had him running wiki wiki almost a year ago?"

"That's what always bothered me. For someone as connected as Brighton, he went running awfully fast."

"So you think he connected with someone before he left and is now running the show from the mainland?"

"It is merely speculation right now. My gut tells me he's the one we're looking for...not the Kumu. But I have to prove it."

"So what does all of this have to do with my hair?" Danny asked with a grin on his face.

"Danno, you're a young man and not that far removed from teenagers. I mean your sister is what, 20 years old now?"

"Actually Amy is still a teenager herself," Danny added fondly. Amy Punana was the youngest member of his family. Never thinking of the Punanas as his foster family, Danny appreciated the fact that his co-workers and friends thought of the Punanas as his family as well.

"Well, I think if you let your hair grow some, put you in a pair of your jeans and a T-shirt you could pass as a 19 or 20 year old. More importantly is what you DON'T look like!"

Intrigued and rising to the bait Danny asked, "And what is that? A cop?"

Patting Danny's shoulder Steve smiled, "Exactly!"

He knew how much Danny hated everyone teasing him about being the baby of the group...and looking too young to shave. Chin gave him the name of a place where he could pick up a fake ID. "You too young looking, you'll need this to get into the cafeteria without a monitor!' Steve smiled at the antics the team played on Danny because of his youthful looks. He always laughed at some of the antics Danny pulled in revenge. Everything was taken good naturedly and he never felt the need to put a stop to it. In their high-pressured job, it was refreshing to see his guys laugh and enjoy each other. Sure was a stark difference from the way things were before Danny joined them.

Coming back to the here and now, Steve turned to look out to the ocean once again. As he took in the light breeze he continued, "I've had a problem finding someone who I feel could do the job...someone who looked young enough so the kids will buy the act, yet seasoned enough that they can handle such a sensitive assignment and most likely do it alone. You're already there on both counts. This group is like a virus, they seem to be growing. The two we caught were witnesses to the murder of that teenage prostitute that happened last month. They've been scared out of their wits since then. No matter who is hurt or involved, I have taken a personal interest in stopping those responsible for putting kids into these situations."

Not even giving a second thought to the obvious dangers involved, Danny asked, "When do you want me to start?"

"You'll need time to let your hair grow more, maybe in about a month. That will give us more than enough time to set up your cover and hopefully get more information on the gang. You can be a transfer student to the University of Hawaii - with a reputation of looking for action. If you can find a way to make contact with this group and then convince them you want to be one of their so called Enforcers, maybe we can break it."

"What's an 'Enforcer'? And why that?" Danny interrupted.

"Several reasons. One is you will have access to some of those involved and hopefully their inner workings after you become a full blood member. Second, they don't allow their Enforcers to take drugs, drink, or work as a prostitute...so you will have some protection in that aspect. As to what is an Enforcer, they do the leg work for the 'boss'. Mostly any rough stuff needed to be done to keep everyone in line. From what I have pieced together so far, the Enforcer is different from the Recruiter. The Recruiters are just that. They recruit new members. So again you won't be expected to lead anyone down the wrong path. Interested?"

"Yeah, I'm interested." The thought of kids being put on the street to 'work' always bothered Danny. An opportunity to try and stop even some of it was one reason he was a cop.

"Sending you into this operation isn't something I'm comfortable with at all. It will be an extremely dangerous operation. But on the flip side - you have the look, the smarts and my trust. I need someone I can depend on when it comes to acting independently. If you don't want to do this...I can't tell you how happy it would make me."

"Happy but disappointed at the same time huh? I'll do it, otherwise I would be disappointed in myself."

It took only two weeks to set up Danny's credentials. It was decided that he would contact Steve through a private number diverted to 5-0 in case any calls were traced. Sitting in Steve's office, Danny was quizzed once again on his identity. "Your name is Danny Simmons, you're 19 and from New York."

"My name is Danny Gardner and I'm 20...well I will be in two months. I'm from the city of Angels....not New York. Get it right!" Danny corrected with an attitude.

"I stand corrected," Steve replied, sarcastically playing the game. "Your parents were divorced then your mother died from alcohol abuse and your father is no where to be found. Your grandfather supports your financial habit and you only call him when you want something! He deems you an embarrassment. Can't understand why?" Steve said with a laugh. "Why Hawaii, Danno?"

"I'm not your Danno...OK cop!" Danny spat back. "I have my rights! So leave me alone!"

Steve knew that Danny was as ready as he could ever be. He wished Danny would back out, he wished he could order him to back out. But Steve knew this was the nature of their job.

"Why Hawaii, DANNO?" Steve emphasized his name.

"I went to UCLA and decided I wanted a new kind of action. I hear the Islands are profitable if you get in on the ground floor." Danny volunteered.

Satisfied, Steve stood and patted Danny on the back. "Please be careful my friend. When you place your calls, they will be answered by your dear grandfather or a member of his staff just in case. We won't start talking 'cop' until you do. If you ever have someone near, ask about or refer to Steve. If you are in trouble and need us to come in, tell me your tuition isn't being paid."

"When do I go under?"

"You start school next week. I would prefer your hair a little longer, but if anyone should say anything tell them your grandfather wouldn't give you money unless your hair was short." Steve replied with a grin.

With the information collected from the two teenagers in police custody, a name was provided as a contact for the ring. Supposedly the college student was an Enforcer in the prostitution ring and thought to be connected to whoever was running it locally. Robin Kiealu was 6' even and built. Danny's classes were almost identical to Kiealu's, which would afford several opportunities for Danny to 'meet' him. Steve insisted that at least one class be different in order to throw off any immediate suspicions.

One look at Kiealu and Danny felt he looked the part of a true thug. Having had more than his fare share of run-ins with his type, Danny knew exactly how he needed to act to draw this guy's attention.

Danny made sure Kiealu saw only minor glimpses of him. He wanted Kiealu to notice him, but not before the time was right. When the time finally came Danny contacted Steve for a volunteer. He wanted someone young looking with plenty of muscles. Danny surfed with a kid who had approached him many times about what it took to get into HPD. He had mentioned in their last competition that he had signed up for the Police Academy. Danny asked Steve to approach him about a taste of undercover work.

When Keith Pi'lui got the call from McGarrett he jumped at the opportunity to help 5-0. To be on the safe side, Steve decided it would be important for Keith to have a cover set up for him as well. He didn't want Danny's cover blown over something minor. Since Steve didn't believe that Keith's background would be checked as thoroughly as Danny's, it took less than a week to set him up. Steve briefed the young HPD hopeful and was satisfied that he could pull off the physical confrontation easily.

Keith stood close to Robin Kiealu and his 'group' after class that following day. As Danny approached, Keith made a comment about the haole with curly hair. Danny walked up to Keith and stared at him briefly. As a smile slowly crept to Danny's face he hauled off and hit him. Keith faked a direct hit and pulled his hands up to his face, acting as if he were in sheer agony and muttering curses as he moaned. The fact that he could actually feel how close the punch came added to the look of shock.

Danny shook his hands as if he had actually made contact. He stared at Kiealu and his group as if to dare anyone to speak or make a move and then walked away without a word. Kiealu looked at Keith and laughed, then moved on to his next class.

"So what's the beef with your friend?" Kiealu asked Danny the next day in class. Danny stared at him as if trying to decide why he would want to talk to Kiealu. "No bad vibes here man!" Kiealu replied smiling raising his arms halfway up. "Just impressed with your moves, that's all."

Danny shook his head and cut his eyes at Kiealu. "No beef man, just a bad mood." Danny made eye contact with Kiealu and began to walk away.

"Wait up man!" Kiealu said as he reached out for Danny's arm. Danny gave him a sharp look as he roughly pulled his arm away. "Hey, it's cool dude!" Kiealu said laughing as he backed off. "I just thought we could connect, you know. I can use a man with your talent. Robin Kiealu is the name." Kiealu smiled as he held his hand out to Danny as if in an arm wrestling stance.

Staring Kiealu down, Danny hesitated and looked at Kiealu's hand. "It's the Hawaiian way man." Danny Williams knew this, but Danny Gardner would not. Thankful he recognized the Hawaiian tradition before he acted on impulse, Danny reached out and allowed Kiealu to lead in the handshake.

"Danny Gardner. What do you mean you can use my talent?" Danny asked as if he was still monitoring his space.

"You look like a man who might like the type of job I have to offer."

_'GOTCHA!'_ Danny thought doing his best to stay calm. He decided it was time to show the slightest bit of interest...but not much. "And what type of job is that?"

"In time my new friend. How about we do some talking after school?"

"If you want to check me out just say so. I'm not into this cop and spy stuff."

Once again Kiealu smiled. "Your cool man. Talent and smarts...only don't be too smart," Kiealu warned.

Danny had been informed that his idea with Keith worked perfectly. Kiealu's group wasted no time checking out Danny Gardner. It took a little time though - Steve didn't want it to be too easy for them to get info on Danny's alias. After they were satisfied with the report, Kiealu contacted Danny and he was taken to meet the man over the entire Hawaiian operation. Danny wasn't surprised they took him to meet the "head man" so soon. Though the operation was growing quickly, he got the impression that it was still small enough that the boss wanted to meet all his new players before they were inducted into his organization. He also knew that if they hadn't accepted his cover he wouldn't have gotten this far.

An old abandoned warehouse in the back country of Oahu was the location for Danny's introduction to Dale Price. In his early 40's, Price was of Caucasian/Hawaiian decent and close to Danny's height but very skinny. Despite his name, his dark hair and eyes strongly revealed the Hawaiian side of his heritage. He carried himself as a man unafraid and in charge, with a street smart savvy. Danny guessed he was probably an alumni of the University from the way Kiealu had talked. Price's speech revealed an intelligence that confirmed Danny's suspicions. He could easily see why Brighton had confidence in Price running an operation like this. If Danny couldn't find a way to stop him, he had no doubt that Price could become a major crime force in Hawaii. One they would all regret having to reckon with if he wasn't stopped soon.

"Well Mr. Gardner," Dale extended his hand to shake Danny's. "I've heard you know how to handle yourself in a fight. How are you in other situations?"

"In other situations?" Danny realized to get anywhere with this man, he would need to be close to the same type of personality Price was. The others around him were not smart enough to catch on to his sudden personality change. He also figured Price was so impressed with himself that it couldn't fail.

"Yes, other situations. Are you able to handle yourself in the same manner in other situations?"

"Actually, I prefer to use other methods. I'm not a violent person and I despise it in others." Danny replied looking over Dale's shoulder to the Enforcers he brought with him.

Amused, Dale was pleased that Danny wasn't intimated by his show of force. He felt possibly, Danny could be the perfect man to oversee some of his operations. But first he would need to prove himself.

The phone and small efficiency apartment set up for Danny as part of his cover was screened daily for bugs by the 'cleaning lady'. One reason the apartment complex was appealing to Steve was the fact that most of the students living there paid an extra fee to the owner for minor cleaning. The students never saw the cleaning lady since they were in class during the time she came. So the fact that a new lady was being used went unnoticed. As for Danny, whenever the apartment was checked and cleared, a dish towel would be draped over the faucet in the kitchen. Even still, Danny always did a brief check on his own. _'Too many spy movies I guess,'_ Danny would think to himself as he did the check. Finally satisfied, he made the routine check in with Steve.

"I've been given my first job Steve." Danny reported, "it's a small one, mostly a test. Still, I think it's slightly different than what most of the Enforcers are asked to do."

"How so?" Steve asked as he played with the phone cord in his office.

"I was told to use my imagination on how to discipline one of the boys that is working the streets. Price thinks he's keeping some of his so called income."

"Do you have a feel for Price yet?" Steve asked hearing the disgust in Danny's voice.

"He's good Steve. Just Brighton's type, not the Kumu type at all. With his name, no way the Kumu would let him run anything! They like their organization to be run by what they deem to be pure Hawaiians." Danny switched ears as he reached for some of the fries he bought to serve as dinner along with the hamburger.

"So you're pretty sure it could be Brighton?"

"Well, not 100 percent. I'll know more in time. But since Brighton and Kumu were the only options you mentioned, Brighton is my guess."

"So how do you plan on handling your first assignment?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to bully the kid into continuing prostituting, but then the only way to stop him is to either bust him or hurt him." Suddenly his food seemed cold and plastic. He had thought about this, but tried to avoid his feelings. Now that Steve asked, he knew the matter could no longer be averted.

"I have given some thought to it Steve. But what I have in mind could hurt my cover. I was thinking of intimidating the kid into giving me what was owed and then maybe you guys could bust him later for prostitution."

"Too risky Danno. Anything happens to this kid Price is going to be very suspicious. I know how you feel, but this kid can't disappear. We can't bust him and you can't pretend to hurt him." Steve hated the reality of having to let this kid continue selling his body on the street, but no way they could pick him up and Danny be effective. Besides, they would only give him another 'test' Steve could hear the disappointed tone in Danny's voice. This was Danny's first assignment and Steve wasn't sure if he should encourage him, let it go, or push him. _'I'm a cop and so is Williams, we deal with facts. I can't go holding his hand. I wanted him for this because I felt I could trust him....that's what I need to do.'_ Steve thought waiting for Danny to reply.

"I was hoping you wouldn't agree about it being too risky. I've already told Price I would meet this kid tonight. I'll get the money for Price and threaten the kid about holding out. Fortunately, being a guy, he probably doesn't make that much."

"Don't be so sure Danno," was Steve's warning.

Steve turned in his chair to face the open lanai after hanging up with Danny. He not only knew the disgust Danny felt, he understood it. Rubbing his eyes, Steve picked up his coffee cup and walked out on to the lanai. Hypnotized by the lights of the traffic in the evening sky, Steve felt a mixture of emotions regarding Danny. He was concerned for his safety and proud at the same time. Steve took one last sip of his now cold coffee and pondered the feelings he was experiencing. He was proud of his team and of 5-0, but he thought it odd that for some reason the pride he felt in Danny was more intense. Dismissing the pride for the fact that it was Danny's first undercover assignment, Steve allowed the foreign affection...but only for a little while.

Price was more than satisfied at how quickly Danny came down on their friend. "Robin called me after your visit with our little friend." Price was amused with the conversation he just had with Robin concerning Danny's performance. "He said the kid was still shaking...but not a mark on him. I think I'm wasting your talent on this petty stuff. I don't think enforcement is your only talent. How would you like to take a trip with me?"

Danny still felt as though he needed a shower. After coming down hard on that young boy, he felt like a pimp and would never be clean again. The kid looked to be barely a teenager and even went so far as to offer free sex if only Danny wouldn't hurt him. Every time Danny closed his eyes he could see the dirty face of a child cowering as if Danny would strike him at any second. He never even thought to strike the boy, Danny merely threatened to take away his drug source and the kid fell apart. Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Danny looked deeply into Price's eyes. He wanted this man out of Hawaii. What a disgrace he was. How dare he dishonor his home and heritage. And in such a vile and disgusting way at that. Danny thought of Joey Punana who had raised him as his own son. Of the pride and love he taught all his children regarding this land that was their home. "My bags are packed. Dale, I'm ready to do whatever it takes."

Price smiled as he mistook the passion in Danny's voice as solidarity to a common cause. He was pleased and felt he had Danny right where he wanted him.

Not long after his last meeting with Price, Danny received a note for him to drop out of school and close his lease on his apartment. _School can never offer what I can_...the note read. Danny immediately called Steve and read the note to him. "Sounds like we're ready Steve."

"Yes it does Danno. I'll arrange to meet you in the manager's office the day you plan to close your lease."

Steve had not seen Danny since he left for this assignment over a month ago. He was shocked when he walked into the manager's office. Steve couldn't hide his amazement at how much the part Danny looked. "Danno, if I didn't know better I would ask for your ID before I would even sell you bubble gum! You look like a teenager...and your hair...you ARE going hippy on me!" Steve exclaimed now laughing lightly.

"Tease all you want - but you won't believe how many dates I've gotten. You know I thought my hair would resemble an afro if I grew it out. But it seems like the longer my hair gets, the softer my curls are...and the girls love it!"

Steve couldn't resist after the "softer my curls" comment. He reached over and began to twirl a lock of Danny's hair with his finger. "See what you mean about the curls Danno. Exactly when are you working with all these dates?" Before he could finish he began to laugh. "Besides you already date more than any man I know, how can you handle more!?"

Giving Steve a mocked look of displeasure, Danny began laughing himself. "Thanks to 5-0 I don't get to date as much as I would like! Between my occupation and the hours, it's rough. Most women my age are anti-cop right now...the few who aren't are weary of my hours. Honestly though, right now my biggest problem is girls."

"You just said you were getting more dates...I don't follow you." Steve replied not believing the conversation he was having with his younger colleague.

"I'm not talking about women, I'm talking about girls...as in teenagers!"

"Legal or illegal ones?" Steve continued to tease.

"Both! But even the legal ones are so much younger than I am. It's really getting kind of scary."

Though he was still smiling Steve could see the toll this case was taking on the young man. He would be glad when it was over also. For some reason Steve felt a great deal of anxiety over Danny being out of touch and unreachable. At first he excused it because Danny was so young and this was his first undercover assignment. But all along he knew that wasn't the real reason. Shrugging off his thought pattern Steve decided it was time to get down to business.

"What's happening Danno?"

"Price wants me to go on a trip with him." Danny instantly saw the fear in Steve's face. "Don't get excited Steve. My cover is still solid. I think Price is ready to let me in on more of his operation."

"I don't know Danno. It's so fast. How can Price trust you so quickly?"

"I can't take all the credit. His sister has taken an interest in my career advancement. I think she's pretty involved in the operation."

Relaxing slightly Steve looked to his colleague and asked teasingly, "Is she one of the teenagers Danno...legal or illegal?"

"Very legal," Danny replied rising to the tease. "Actually Leilani Price is about my age give or take a year. I think she is well informed when it comes to her older brother."

Steve felt uneasy about Miss Price. He couldn't explain why, maybe he was afraid Danny would get involved with her.

"I know the implications Steve. I'm completely aware of the dangers Leilani Price can put me in. And I do mean ALL of them."

Steve was surprised that his thoughts were so readable to Danny. "I know Danno. I know you do." Steve replied in concession. "Just be careful. I'm not excited about breaking in new people at 5-0." With a deep sigh Steve picked up a folder from the desk, "We have a lot invested in this, you're done an excellent job!"

"I feel like it's taking too long Steve. I've been at this forever it seems like." Danny admitted to his boss.

"Just take it easy. An operation this size takes time and that's exactly what we have for a change. Don't rush anything, just keep doing what you've been doing. You start rushing things now, it could blow everything."

Danny nodded in agreement and started for the door. "Steve, I want these people. They have absolutely no regard for anyone or anything. Life means nothing to these people. I don't even think they care about their lives! Only money and power...that's the only thing of value to them. I just don't understand it."

Steve understood how Danny felt, he felt the same way. "I've thought about the people we deal with for many years. I finally came to the decision that if the day ever came that I do understand...then I've become one of them. Be thankful you don't understand Danno."

Danny wasn't surprised that a private helicopter waited to take them to their secret destination. Once on their way, Price admitted to Danny that the prostitution ring was a front to lead officials away from his real business. This came as no surprise to Danny. He suspected that drugs had to be Price's main game from the beginning. There was just too much money floating around. The prostitution angle alone couldn't make enough to afford the luxury of a helicopter and the numerous employees. It bothered Danny though, knowing that a drug operation could be so successful in such a short time.

Looking out of the helicopter, Danny was very familiar with the path they were taking. He knew all of the Islands like the back of his hand. He was aware that Price was watching him, so he did his best to appear as though he was trying to memorize his way. Smiling slightly Danny turned to Price and gave him a wink. "This is beautiful Dale. You've got the ideal setting for a harvest!" Danny knew Price's ego, so he tried to act enthusiastic. He also knew that marijuana might be part of what Price was pushing, but there had to be more. "What I don't get is if drugs is your game...well, pot isn't as profitable as others."

Enjoying the self imposed praise, Dale relished his next bit of news to share with his traveling companion. He thought of himself as an astute businessman and always liked the idea of having a protégé - all important businessmen had protégés. Dale thought from the moment he first laid eyes on Danny, he would be perfect for the job. He was young, eager to learn and appeared intelligent beyond his years. Even his sister seemed interested in Danny. The thought of having a brother-in-law directly under him only made the idea more appealing. His plan was to share the news with Danny after they toured his Big Island operation. He couldn't wait to share with the mainlander what Hawaii could do with the right person behind the wheel. In time he would reveal his whole agenda to Dan.

Price leaned back and smiled at the beauty of his plans. He thought about how carefully he had thought it out and how precisely it was all falling into place. Price knew once the operation was at its optimum, he would cut Karl Brighton out of the picture. He smiled at the thought of cutting Brighton out of his own operation. He had been looking for a way to finance his dream when Brighton came along. Having to find a quick way to start up his drug cartel in Hawaii, Brighton had to work fast. Price heard the police, more specifically Steve McGarrett, was hot on Brighton's tail and had found a way to get rid of him. So Brighton's deal with Price was cut without the usual time and care. It was the sweetest deal of Price's life and he would make sure it would be one Brighton would live to regret. However, until that appointed time, Price was sure to keep Brighton informed of everything going on. _'Well, most everything'_ Price thought to himself. He knew Brighton sent some of his soldiers to Hawaii and were watching. So Price was taking precautions to make sure his temporary boss would remain happy. At least until the time was right.

Danny couldn't believe his eyes when they landed at the Ho'omaka 'ana Youth Camp. It was the same juvenile facility Tommy was at. There was no need to fake surprise when he looked at Price with his eyes wide open.

Price laughed over his victory at surprising Danny. "It's a brilliant set up Danny...wait 'till you see!"

Not long ago Danny found himself involved with the juvenile system when Joey and Mei Punana, Danny's foster parents, took in a fifteen year old named Tommy Waipahe. The teenager had shot an HPD officer who later died from his wounds. Because of the facts surrounding the incident and the obvious corruption of the officer involved, Tommy was sentenced to only three years at the Ho'omaka 'ana Youth Camp. Though Danny hadn't been able to visit the facility yet, he did talk with the Director on occasion to check Tommy's progress and had written many letters as did all the Punana's. Tommy and Danny had their problems in the beginning, but by the time it was discovered Tommy was guilty of the shooting the two had become close. Danny even started to call Tommy by his chosen Hawaiian name, Kaeli'i, which only increased the admiration from the fifteen year old. _'I hope Kaeli'i doesn't see me...or that the Director recognizes my voice!'_ Danny thought as he and Price were being escorted to the Director's office. The fear of his cover being blown at such a critical point was disconcerting and Danny couldn't hide his uneasiness. Price on the other hand was enjoying every minute. He mistook Danny's nerves as being uncomfortable in a facility full of cops who could arrest him at any second! Danny knew what Price was thinking so he did nothing to try and hide his feeling. _'Man, but if he only knew the real reason!'_

Director Kam Lee was a medium built man with a quick and pleasant smile. Danny knew from their conversations that he felt in his job it was imperative to have an appearance of authority, but also be approachable. "These kids have a chance and I want them to make the best of their time here," Lee had told Danny during one of their phone conversations. Danny liked the man and was happy that Kaeli'i would be under his care.

"Mr. Price, how good to see you again." Director Lee said as he stood from behind his desk extending his hand.

"Director Lee! May I introduce my colleague Daniel Gardner."

"Mr. Gardner, it is a pleasure!"

"Director." Danny acknowledged the Director with a handshake - concerned with the relationship between Price and Lee.

"Dan, the Director has worked with us from the beginning. Our efforts here have been successful and he has graciously extended our project indefinitely," Price gushed as if the Director was doing some great thing.

"Actually, Mr. Price came to me with his idea almost a year ago. I liked it from the beginning but wasn't sure how enthusiastic our young men would be. But we've found that the ones involved in the project have been so dedicated to it, that I don't have the heart to even think about pulling it!" Director Lee exclaimed.

The introductory meeting lasted only a matter of minutes. But it was enough time for Danny to realize Lee had no earthly idea who Price really was...or what was going on right in front of him.

Once out of the office the men went outside to the lush overgrowth of the tropical forest. Just a little beyond the beginning of the forest were several immense greenhouses. Each set up with various vegetation growth and various island flowers. Price took Danny into all of the greenhouses explaining the function of each one.

"Each greenhouse has at least six young men from the youth camp assigned to work and manage the greenhouse. It shows them the delicate balance of our vegetable and floral life on the island as well as gives them an opportunity to have some responsibility. These kids manage the greenhouses and are completely responsible for everything going on in each house." Smiling Price looked back at the still obviously confused Danny. "Of course they do it with my help. Camp monitors, which are guards...they call them monitors here, don't go inside of the greenhouses. They stay outside of them." Price explained then continued, "My idea to Director Lee was that the boy's needed to know this was all their accomplishments without adult interference. If they succeeded or failed, it was theirs. Besides, I assured the Director I would immediately inform him of any problems that needed the camp's intervention. He bought the idea, but didn't want the boys to go completely without supervision. So I suggested that camp monitors be placed directly outside each greenhouse."

"Dale, look...I don't know how to say this...but..."

"What does it have to do with you? Is that what you've been searching for since we got here?"

Walking to the very back of the largest greenhouse Danny decided to play the game. Price had something up his sleeve and was dying to tell Danny. But he wanted to build up to the excitement. "Dale, I know I haven't been with you long. But you're too good for this! What are you doing, growing pot in here or what?" Danny replied with a smirk on his face. He knew Price's ego needed stroking every now and then, and he wasn't beyond stroking it knowing he would win in the end.

"You're an excellent observer Danny! You're right, I am too good for this. And no, no pot here. The greenhouses are legitimate...they have to be. When the Director or anyone decides to tour our project, they see exactly what you see right now. Except, they are usually impressed!" Price replied as he led Danny through the greenhouse to the wall in the back. An unmarked camouflaged door was revealed after Price lifted up a rope mesh. Price nodded to Danny, so he opened the door and stepped inside to a room twice as large as the one he just left. Inside was one of the more sophisticated drug manufacturing sites he had ever seen.

"It's not the largest in the world I'm sure!" Price admitted still excited. "But I bet it'll be the most profitable!"

"And Director Lee?" Danny asked as he took the vast operation in.

"Not a clue! He has no idea. We hand pick the boys we want to work the greenhouse. To guard against any curiosity, we rotate the boys so they know how to work the greenhouses. But this is what they are really working on. We have six boys assigned to each greenhouse. Two boys from each greenhouse work as a team in here. We rotate the teams, so no one ever really gets to know each other. When we have visitors to the greenhouses, they don't miss anyone. But if we suspect they're counting boys or notice someone missing, we can have the boy present in seconds."

Danny faked his look of approval and appreciation to a genius plan, inwardly he wanted to hurry and try and make a connection to Brighton. "All these kids are in on it? How do you keep them in line? I mean it's not like they have anything to lose."

"They think most, if not all, the monitors and the Director are in on it," was Price's excited explanation. "We told them they are to never talk to anyone about it, not even with each other. If they do, they go to a real prison! Because of the teams they aren't sure which boys in the camp are involved and which ones aren't. Since they don't see all the boys running our plant, they have no idea who they can trust and who they can't! Since they're here, they know what the cops can do, so they're afraid of them and do their job without question. When they leave here, they continue to work for us. Those who can't cooperate after they leave become runaways and are never heard from again." Price was laughing by now. It was easy to see he truly enjoyed the power of being able to manipulate the lives of those around him. Danny felt as if he were going to be sick when Price interrupted his thoughts. "We get most of our kids from Family Services that are trouble makers but can be controlled. That way we have no family members to worry about and you don't have to worry about turning the kids toward trouble. They're already there!"

Danny could hear the alarms ringing instantly. The minute Family Services was mentioned, he thought about Tommy. _'Is it possible Kaeli'i could be involved with this group?'_ A sense of dread flooded Danny as he looked around trying in vain to see if he could spot Tommy while trying to look impressed instead of worried. Then suddenly another thought occurred to Danny. _'How did Price's group know what kids were with Family Services and didn't have families?'_ Turning his full attention to Price, Danny faked his enthusiasm as he decided the best line of questioning.

Sounding completely impressed by Price's boldness he asked, "Are you trying to tell me you have Family Services on your payroll!"

"Not Family Services Danny - HPD!" Price answered as if throwing his trump card.

For a few moments Danny was speechless. Price grew more excited with the look of disbelief and astonishment on Danny's face. He felt like a little child at Christmas time. It was all he could do to keep from jumping up and down clapping his hands in pure joy!

Danny could feel the blood in his body drain. _'HPD, involved! Oh, please no!'_ Finally finding his voice Danny asked hoarsely, " Dale, how in the world is HPD involved? Are you crazy?!"

Price easily accepted the praise he thought Danny was offering. There was no need for Danny to attempt at hiding his disgust at the thought of corrupt cops. Price's ego was so huge right now that he would have easily missed any expressions Danny may have possibly given away. In the meantime Danny's mind was quickly contemplating the possibilities surrounding HPD.

"I have a few loyal friends from HPD who alert me to possible future candidates from Family Services." Price freely offered. "These, friends, alert me and follow up to be sure they are willing participants. When the time is right...they come here!"

Price's sleazy smile was about to turn Danny's stomach. He figured out the rest easily after the recent experience with Tommy. Not wanting to let on what he knew, Danny faked his expression of confusion and intrigue.

"My HPD friends get the kids to do some minor cheating, then petty theft and gradually escalate them to more serious crimes. When the time is right the kids are busted and brought here. The bust is always a first time for the kids. We hand pick the kids who come to work in the greenhouses...of course we know who it will be before they get here!"

"How can you be so sure the kids will come here?"

"It's the most aggressive youth camp in Hawaii. The Director is an advocate for teaching and I haven't met a Judge yet who is willing to throw a kid away for a first offense without at least trying. Think of it Danny, the judicial system is supplying and securing the future of organized crime...and they will all work for me! Sometimes I want to laugh so hard at the irony that I can hardly stand it!"

Managing a fake chuckle for Price's benefit, Danny was amazed at how bold Price was...and at how easily everything fell right into place for him. Using the judicial system to recruit criminals was something 5-0 would never even think to look at. It would never cross their minds, at least not until it would have been too late.

"Who in HPD?" Danny asked dreading the answer.

Price sobered quickly. "There are some things you must not know. Don't feel bad Danny, I like you and you're going places in my organization. But not yet." Price patted Danny on the back and began to smile again as if to appease him. "Big plans Danny, I have big plans. And you are on the ground floor my new friend. These are exciting times, play your cards right and you will be rich beyond your wildest dreams!"


	2. Chapter 2

The flight back to Honolulu was filled with Price bragging about his operation and Danny's deep concern for Tommy's welfare. He had been excited that Tommy was sent to the Youth Camp after the shooting. He felt it would give him an opportunity to learn about his heritage and to live within the guidelines of society. Now he wondered what type of education he was getting. Danny felt sick with what he'd learn and was desperate to find out about Tommy. _'I'm responsible for this, Lord I hope Kaeli'i still has some faith in me.'_ But Danny couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of dread regarding Tommy.

As soon as the helicopter landed Price headed straight to the office to make a business call. Looking around Danny asked if he could use the phone at the desk next to Price. Danny wanted to check in with Steve and wanted to be sure Price could hear. Even though he wouldn't be able to speak freely, he felt it would leave no room for suspicion on Price's part.

"Mr. Steve, is my grandfather available?" Danny spoke softly, but loud enough for Price to have no doubt who was being called.

"Do you have a moment to talk to me Master Gardner?" Steve asked knowing from the predetermined code that the call was being monitored.

"Not really, I'm in a rush. Now, is my grandfather there?"

"No he's not, shall I take a message?"

"Yeah, just tell him...on second thought tell him I'll talk to him later. Maybe I'll call tonight." Danny said acting agitated. In an exaggerated tone he added, "If I'm available." Danny hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. _'Well he knows I'm back and OK. Hope he waits until I can call back.'_ Danny thought as he looked toward Price who was now finished with his call and watching Danny.

"I thought you and your grandfather were, let's see, how does it go...not on speaking terms?" Price inquired.

Deciding to cop an attitude to keep Price guessing he answered sharply repeating what Price said earlier at the Youth Camp, "There are some things you must not know."

"Hey, it's cool man. Don't be mad at me. In time you'll learn all there is to learn."

Taking a deep breath as if resolved to play it Price's way Danny made amends as he shrugged, "I'll never meet his approval and for some reason that's what I want. He's all the family I really have. I don't know, I guess that means something to me."

Price bought the entire act. Danny knew it paved the way for future calls to Steve uninterrupted and unquestioned. Price patted Danny on the back as if he appreciated the inclusion into a private part of Danny's life that no one else had. "One of these days you'll have more money than your grandfather will ever imagine. Then you'll have that approval. You'll see, you'll show him!"

As the two men walked toward the waiting car Price's sister emerged from the car. Leilani was a beautiful woman with strong Hawaiian features like her brother. Her silky dark hair was recently cut to shoulder length much to her brothers displeasure. Her walk was engaging and her smile alluring. The fact that she was attracted to Danny was obvious and she didn't care. Danny wasn't unaccustomed to being pursued, but never quite so boldly. He never thought he would be bothered by a beautiful woman pursuing him with such aggressiveness, but he was. At first he thought it was because of her criminal involvement, then he decided he just didn't like it. Danny was never aggressive in his pursuit of women. He felt that was pushing someone into a situation they really didn't want, now he was thankful he wasn't that way.

"Wait here a second Danny, I need to talk to Leilani real quick."

"Hi Dale, Good trip?" Leilani asked as she took her brother's arm.

"The best one ever." Dale replied noticing the look his sister was giving Danny. Price was well acquainted with 'the look'. "You better be careful little sister with this one. He could be jail bait."

"And you know I would never do anything illegal big brother!" Leilani looked innocently at her brother. "I can't tell if he's of age or not...he looks like he would be worth finding out though. I've never enjoyed a much younger man Dale. Maybe I could teach him some things."

Price smiled at his sister's devious scheme. Unlike before, Price hoped this time the arrangement might be more permanent. He thought it would be ideal to have Danny as his assistant...his second in command. If Danny and Leilani lasted for any length of time it would only add to his feeling of security. If they were to get married, the situation would be ideal!

Price waved for Danny to join them. Leilani could hardly let go of the thoughts whirling inside her head as he approached the couple.

"Danny, from the look on my brother's face it looks as if you were a big success with Director Lee," Leilani said eyeing Danny.

Trying to act accommodating, Danny inwardly felt as if he needed a shower to rid himself of the filth. "I can honestly say, I have learned more than I ever thought possible. Your brother's operation...well it's unique and I would have never suspected it."

Leilani squeezed her brothers arm and smiled seductively at Danny. She enjoyed the challenge Danny was proving to be...but she would only allow it to continue for so long. Danny would be hers before too long. Her zealous desires for him were growing at a fierce pace and she wouldn't be put off very much longer. Danny in the meantime knew she was a force to be reckoned with and hoped the case would end before he had to deal with it any deeper.

After requesting Danny give up his apartment, Price insisted that Danny live at his house. Danny searched his room in the expansive house and was relieved to see it wasn't bugged. He would hate to have to talk to Steve in code. It was nearly midnight when Danny found his first opportunity to call Steve so they could freely talk. He wasn't sure if Steve would still be awake and at the office, but somehow he had no doubt he would be.

When Steve answered, Danny felt a relief. He wasn't with 5-0 physically so the phone calls with Steve provided him with the connection he was desperately missing.

"Price's operation is on the Big Island Steve. You'll never believe where!"

"OK, surprise me." Steve answered taking the bait.

"Right on the grounds of the Ho'omaka 'ana Youth Camp!" Danny replied picturing Steve jumping to his feet at the shocking news.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Steve replied jumping to his feet.

"I'm very serious. The Director has opened up some rather large greenhouses to Price and is allowing him full access without interference it seems." Danny offered.

"Danno," Steve sat back down knowing what type of impact this had to have on Danny. He was surprised that he wasn't concerned for the operation at the moment, rather for his young colleague. "What about Tommy? Have you seen him, is he OK?"

"When I saw the camp Steve, I panicked. I haven't seen him yet...I can't tell you how...Steve, I just don't know what to think."

Steve took a deep breath, he knew what Danny was groping for and not able to express. He felt the same way. Desperate to if Tommy was easily recruited for an operation like this, if Tommy would loose his faith in the system and turn to hard crime...the feeling of being responsible in putting the teenager into this situation. "Danno, I'll see what I can do about moving Tommy. I'll have him transferred to the Juvenile facility here. It's not ideal, but it would get him away without jeopardizing what we're doing. When everything is over, we can have him moved back."

"Thanks, Steve...thanks!"

With his mind somewhat at ease knowing Steve understood and would help with Tommy, Danny went into detail of what was happening on the Big Island and all that he saw. "Price claims that neither Lee nor the monitors are involved or have knowledge of what's going on Steve."

"But...?"

"But I can't believe Brighton would have HPD contacts and not have any in the Youth Camp."

"Good point Danno, I agree. I'll see what we can dig up from this end on HPD, or any other officers on the Islands. What else have you got?"

"Well, from what Price told me, the greenhouses were Brighton's idea. Brighton sent fake literature to Lee requesting an opportunity to meet the Director to go over what he had in mind. I also can't believe Brighton would hand over all his contacts to Price so easily either! I have the feeling the Youth Camp was in the beginning stages when Brighton was forced to leave. That's why he has Price, to develop it and run it. I know Brighton wouldn't hand it over unless he had some of his men in place without Price's knowledge."

"I think you're right Danno. Maybe that belief can be used in our favor."

"How Steve? I don't know who is loyal to Brighton and who is loyal to Price."

"Neither does Price."

"I want them all, but I'm afraid we could lose some of the monitors." Danny said feeling defeated already.

"Yeah, I want them too. I want all of his HPD contacts also. OK Danno, lets work it this way; I'll concentrate on the monitors and HPD, you continue with what you're doing. We will not let any of them get away with it."

"I have Price convinced that I'm secretly desiring a relationship with my grandfather. So I shouldn't have much trouble with calling you in the future. This is a lonely case though Steve. I haven't talked with my family or friends in ÿI don't know how long. Could you call Mei and Joey to let them know I'm OK? They'll get a message to Aunt Clara."

"Kono mentioned he saw your brother Alan just yesterday. Joey called last week and we talked briefly. He knows you're on an assignment, but I'll call and tell them know we spoke tonight and you asked me to call. It doesn't sound like it will be much longer Danno, the case should be over before too long."

"Good, I don't think I can last much longer without any friends!" Danny laughed.

"I take it you're implying to female friends?" Steve couldn't resist the opening Danny left for him. It was all he could do to sound serious and keep from laughing. "Don't worry Danno, your gallant efforts of restraining yourself will be well rewarded I'm sure!"

Finally catching on Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Cute Steve, thanks ever so much for the reminder!"

When the laughter finally died down and the conversation was at its end Steve couldn't resist the constant message at the end of each call, "Danno, please be careful. I want these guys, but not at your expense."

"Don't worry, I'm watching my back."

As Steve hung up the phone he knew Danny was in deeper than any undercover officer had ever been in Hawaii. He knew he had the right man and he was more than impressed with how well the young officer was doing. Steve respected all of his men including Danny. But Danny was more talented than any officer he ever met before. It was obvious to Steve that he not only respected Danno, he favored the young man slightly more than the others.

Steve looked around and realized that he missed Danny in the daily grind of the office. His enthusiasm and energy was contagious and noticeably absent since the undercover operation began. _'Danno said he missed his friends, I wonder if that includes us?'_ Steve chuckled at the thought that he would even care. But he did care and he hoped Danny did also.

Steve couldn't rest until he knew the officers in HPD connected to this organization were identified. He wanted them out of commission, but that would have to wait. Until that time, he at least wanted to know who they were and he knew exactly where to start.

Duke Lukela was a man Steve had always thought would be an excellent addition to 5-0. His guys knew him and respected him in every aspect, career and personally. Though Steve wasn't wanting to step on Chief Dann's toes just yet, he knew Duke would be the one person in HPD who could be trusted to investigate fellow HPD officers discretely. Duke had worked with 5-0 on several cases, but he was always on loan. No way Chief Dann would ever let the 5-0 team have Duke without a real fight. Partly because Duke was too good to let go and the other reason was because Steve wanted him. Chief Dann always supported and cooperated with 5-0 on the surface, underneath he was jealous of the elite crime unit and did his best to not give in to their requests. Steve knew this about the Chief, so he made sure he got what he wanted...at least eventually. Duke would be a member of 5-0, one day. In the meantime Duke was beginning to work with 5-0 so much, Steve assigned him to his own desk in the office. _'Chief Dann will have a fit when he finds that out!'_ Steve laughed to himself knowing it would only be a matter of time before that tidbit of information would find its way to the Chief's desk.

Steve felt some pressure release after deciding his next course of action. First thing in the morning he would assign Duke the delicate task of spying on his fellow officers.

The week that followed brought little information or action. Biding his time Danny wanted to be sure Price knew he was interested, but was careful so that he wouldn't bring attention to his true motives. Meanwhile, Leilani's constant pursuit began to wear on Danny. It wasn't long before Danny could easily see that Price was trying to leave him alone in order to give time to his sister in her pursuit. The opening he was looking for came at a cost. To get the rest of the operation, there would have to be a relationship with Leilani.

Danny knew Leilani's interest in him was only physical, so a game of cat and mouse would keep her interested long enough to get what he wanted. He laughed at the thought of him running from a woman who only wanted a physical relationship. It never stopped him before. In fact he preferred it that way since he wasn't interested in a commitment at this point in his life. But his companions always knew who he was and there were never any pretenses involved. Regardless of the situation with Leilani, he knew he wouldn't act on any desires he may possibly feel. Not while the investigation was being conducted, especially with her being implicated. As Danny thought of Leilani he knew he could never have been truly interested in her. Any attraction he felt now was merely physical or related to the investigation. If he had met her under different circumstances, he didn't think she would warrant more than an appreciative glance. Regardless, he would not forget who he was...or who and what she was.

Whenever one of her constant sexual innuendoes began to get to Danny, he would immediately withdraw. He knew she took this to mean he was intimidated by an older and more experienced woman. He also knew it only excited her more. For now it was his only way of keeping her interested and not looking suspicious. Danny couldn't believe his luck! His actions only seemed to encourage rather than discourage her.

Duke had understood clearly what Steve was looking for and shared in his feelings of betrayal. The thought of police officers being involved with the likes of Brighton (much less any criminal) was detestable in his mind.

Five-0 had managed to review all the arrest records involving boys sent to the youth camp who were connected to Family Services. Through that list Steve composed the names of officers who were suspect. Steve, Duke, Chin, and Kono all looked defeated as they realized they were looking at the names of men who had vowed to uphold the law.

"How can anyone want to be a cop and do this?" Kono finally vocalized what each man was thinking.

"I know Kono. I think how hard we work on our image and then you come up with this!" Steve said as he turned his attention from the list and towards the men in his office. He was proud of his team, but never more than now. Each one hard working and dedicated, never complaining...well hardly ever. "Our first thing is to find out which one of these men is dirty."

"Or if they all are?" Chin added soberly.

"Yeah, I hope not though," Steve replied then continued, "We need to find out which ones and that's where you come in Duke. I want you to see what you can dig up. Ask around to see who has a few extra bucks in their pockets. But be careful!" Steve nearly choked at that statement. _'Seems as though I'm saying that a lot here lately.'_ "I don't want to tip these guys off that we may be on to them. I want them very comfortable in their dealings. Once we know who is dirty, I want to find out how they work and start collecting evidence. The monitors at the youth camp may be in touch with these guys. If they are I want to know about it as soon as possible. Get me everything you can gentlemen...and fast!"

Steve returned to his chair behind his desk as the men began to leave. Stopping at the door Kono voiced another concern they all shared, "Danny in deep, ain't he boss?"

"Yeah, real deep bruddah! I think we sent him right into the middle of the lion's den. That's one reason we need to be quick on the information and for no one to know what we have."

Once again the time was late and Danny was exhausted. Danny pulled his shirttail out and thought it seemed to take forever to unbutton it. Looking at the clock on his night stand, he removed his shirt and dialed Steve's number. Before a connection could be made there was knock on his door. Hanging up the phone Danny opened the door to find Leilani very scantily dressed in a silk robe that teased the imagination with what parts of the body were allowed to be exposed.

Not waiting to be asked in, Leilani slipped past Danny without turning her back to him. She smiled as she enjoyed the reaction on his face. The parts of her body hidden by the robe had thick lace strategically placed allowing an ever so slight peek only when the person wearing the garment moved. She reached for the door and closed it then began to run her fingers up and down Danny's bare chest. Seductively she moved Danny toward the middle of the room. Looking up at him she began to kiss his chest as she caressed his arms and back. Before he had a chance to pull away she whispered, "This is the robe, wait until you see the gown."

Danny could feel the heat rise. _'Oh Lord, how much can a guy take!'_ Just as the thought came to him, Leilani began to explore him and touch him. Danny was alarmed, he knew he wouldn't be able to push her away this time. Leilani felt the growing arousal of her victim through his jeans. She stepped back and began to remove her robe. Danny knew she didn't have a gown on underneath and had an overwhelming desire to draw her back into his arms. Just as she was about to reveal herself she laughed slightly and in a tantalizing voice she declared, "Two can play the game Danny. You want to tease? I can tease." Looking back at him she fought her own strong desires. It was obvious she had won and could finally have him if she wanted. She also knew her desire to have him was just as obvious. But she enjoyed the game and wasn't ready for the conquest quite yet.

"Not yet, I still have some more teasing to do." She approached Danny and cupped her hands over his hot face bringing his mouth to hers. They were kissing deep and hard when she pulled away, turned and walked to the door. Stopping at the door she smiled maliciously and removed her robe revealing her nude backside. She turned her head ever so slightly to make sure she still had his attention then slowly opened the door. She could feel his eyes on her and the heat from his body desiring her as she walked down the dark hallway to her own room.

Finally able to move, Danny closed the door. With his back to the door he slowly slid against it to the floor. Breathing deeply trying to control his emotions he couldn't help but express out loud the only thing that continuously crossed his mind, "Thank God she's a tease!"

Price saw his nude sister leaving Danny's room. He smiled as he inaccurately assumed the two had enjoyed each other completely. He gently closed his door so he wouldn't reveal what he saw. Now that his sister had her conquest, the morning would reveal to him if the relationship was over or if it would continue. _'If my sister is consistent with anything, it's her bed partners the day after!' _Once conquered they were always discarded. His sister confided in him once that she would never sleep with a man twice. She'd never met a man yet that she wanted to be with more than once. If that time ever came, then she planned on having an on-going relationship with that man. Maybe even permanent. From the moment he saw his sister look at Danny, Price knew this relationship would be different. If Danny passed his sisters test and continued his physical involvement with her, he felt confident in pursuing his own relationship with Danny.

Leilani's bewitching passes at Danny the next day was all Price needed to confirm what he hoped would be true. In his office he had the opportunity to question her regarding her intentions.

"So Mr. Gardner must need a lot of teaching," he teased.

She knew he watched her with Danny earlier in the morning. "Do you find it offensive? He is younger than I am. I would say I'm about ten years older than he is." Looking back at her brother she smiled and continued, "I certainly hope my...time...with Danny isn't offensive. He's proving to be more fun than I've had in a long time. And there is much for him to learn."

Price smiled at his sister knowing she would do whatever she wanted, no matter what he felt. And that was fine with him. She was a great asset to him and in his own way he loved her.

"Have your fun sis. Just be smart and don't wind up pregnant. Other than that, teach him all you can. I know I plan to."

"Well then, I guess Danny is going to be one smart cookie by the time we're done with him!" ****

****

Duke took the names of the officers Steve gave him and decided to check recent arrest records for each of them. When it came to juveniles connected to Family Services, there were five officers whose arrest percentages nearly doubled the other officers on the list. He watched those five men and noticed they seemed to also have a few extra luxuries in their lives. Since none of them worked extra shifts or jobs, he was certain they were involved. But before he went back to McGarrett, he wanted to be sure they were the only ones involved.

That same day Duke received a call from Ben Kokua, a detective from Juvenile. The tall thin Hawaiian officer knew Duke socially and knew he was connected to 5-0. Kokua was comfortable talking freely with Duke. He respected him and trusted him. By the end of the conversation Duke acted quickly...they had their first solid connection.

Duke wasted no time getting to Steve's office and was thankful that Chin and Kono were there as well. Telling the two detectives he had something hot they immediately jumped from their chairs and escorted him into Steve's office.

"Ben Kokua in Juvenile just reported to me that he noticed a few officers were more involved with Juvenile offenders than others but couldn't put his finger on why it bothered him. Then today a young teenager had been arrested and taken to Juvenile...demanding to talk to Officer Jones. The second he was told Jones was deceased, he asked for Officer Keegan".

"Excellent...we need to see if we can find this kid..." Before Steve could finish, Duke excitedly interrupted.

"No Steve, they have him! The kid...they have the kid in holding now! Kokua wouldn't let anyone at the kid, so Keegan has no idea the kids been arrested or is asking for him!"

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Looking to Kono, Steve set his plan into motion.

Kono arrived at Juvenile feeling awkward. He hadn't worn a uniform in years and the one they grabbed for him was just a little snug as far as he was concerned.

He walked into the interrogation room where the youngster was waiting. To Kono he looked as though he was climbing the walls and on edge. He knew the kid wasn't only selling drugs; he was hooked on the stuff as well. The kid appeared to be in his late twenties, but knew from his file that he was only 15. Kono didn't know what he felt, anger or pity at the kid.

"I'm Keegan's partner...and you bettah have good reason for yelling his name around punk."

"I don't know you! I want Keegan!"

"He ain't available. You're not in his care...you're not one of his? He never mentioned your name to me."

The teenager bought Kono's act. He immediately explained he belonged to Jones. "Jones told me if he wasn't available to ask for Keegan. I guess being dead means he ain't available!"

"What business were you working for Jones?"

"Can't you tell. You figure it out - you're the cop!"

"You were arrested for drugs...but you look like a walker to me." Kono said knowing that would get the kid talking.

"I'm no prostitute man! You know good and well I sell the drugs and that's it! Jones never set me up for walking...drugs only!"

"Who else you know in the group, kid?" Kono asked suspiciously.

The teenager had a sudden realization that this cop wasn't in on it! He had been tricked and had fallen for it. He his mind raced with what to do next. He could be killed now if he went back to the streets. After a moment or two more of silence, the teen found his voice and asked quietly, "You aren't with them – are you?" He knew he was just confirming what the Hawaiian officer suspected. "They'll kill me. They'll know I confirmed Keegan and they'll kill me!"

"No way bruddah. We will get you help for your problem and put you in protective custody. But you gotta talk and you gotta help us."

It took a good bit of time convincing the teenager to talk and agree to wear a wire. He was briefed on what to say and the names that needed to be confirmed. Steve felt uneasy but knew they needed to act now before the boy lost his ability to function. With the wire set, they moved the teenager to a private room and had Kokua call Keegan.

When Keegan arrived Kokua explained they didn't have an interrogation room available and asked if he wanted someone in the room with him while he talked to the boy. After assuring Kokua that he would be fine on his own, Keegan stepped into the room and excused the guard that was inside.

The teenager looked up and didn't waste any time. "You Keegan?"

"Yes, and that's Officer Keegan to you."

"Jones told me to always ask for him. He gave me a list of names to go through if he wasn't available. He always told me to ask for him, then you, then Marks, Piala, Tridan, and then Evans. I asked for all of you and none of you were available. So I asked to wait to see who I could get first. Did I do right?"

"Yeah, you did OK kid. Look, with this bust you are going to have to do some time. I'll get you in at the youth camp and that'll be a breeze. It shouldn't be for more than a few months, then they'll let you out and we will put you up a little higher in the organization. Maybe I'll give you some people to sell for you so you won't have to take any more of these risks."

"That'll be great! Man, I could do that. But only a few months right? Will you set it up so I'll get the Youth Camp and not the Detention Hall?"

"Yeah, no problem. We don't want to lose a good man like you!"

"I have another kid I was trying to get to join us. I promised to meet him tonight. Is there anyway I can keep that meet?"

"No problem. I'll have bond posted for you...but if you don't make your court date kid...we'll kill you. Literally!"

"I won't miss it. If I run into a problem, who should I ask for?"

"You got the names right. Any one of us can be contacted. We're all in the same organization."

"Man, a drug and hooker organization run by HPD cops...that's cool!"

"You just don't forget it! You have no idea how wide spread our organization is...so watch out!"

Steve listened to the conversation in another room as it was being taped. He couldn't believe how cocky Keegan was. To talk so openly to a drug user and acknowledge everyone involve so easily, he had to feel pretty secure that no one even had the slightest idea what was going on. It turned his stomach to know what they were doing, to know they were so arrogant.

"We have all the proof we need now gentlemen." Steve said in a disgusted tone. "I don't want to tip anyone off, so let's watch Keegan, Marks, Piala, Tridan, and Evans closely."

Danny was thankful when the following afternoon Price informed him they would be going back to the Youth Camp. He wasn't sure how much more of Leilani he could handle. Leilani on the other hand was more than a little upset with her brother. She managed to repeat the teasing events of the night before throughout the morning. Danny was tired of her groping at him at every turn.

He had been eating lunch with Price when it was suggested he pack for their trip. Unfortunately, Leilani was waiting for him in his room. She was completely undressed and lounging on Danny's bed. She smiled as she got up from his bed and began to kiss him passionately while exploring his body, never noticing her advances were not being returned. Suddenly she stopped kissing him and looked up to Danny while she continued to obscenely caress him. She smiled as she left the room, promising more later.

Breathing deeply Danny closed his eyes. Unlike before, he was not aroused at all, rather he felt as though he had been violated. The person he saw her to be was disgusting. Whatever beauty she possessed on the outside was now scarred with the ugliness he saw inside her. Growing angry at the advances, he was glad that today he would be leaving. He knew it was a matter of time that everything would be revealed to him. Regardless, he would no longer allow her to behave this way.

Leaving Danny's room, Leilani smiled as she tried to calm down. She was having fun but her desire for him was mounting and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The fact that Danny did not respond to her was hidden by her own selfish desires. She felt her plans with Danny were coming along just fine. And just as she couldn't continue to hold off - she was convinced in her own mind that Danny couldn't either.

Unlike before, Danny saw Tommy right away but knew he wasn't spotted. He had been wondering if it wasn't more dangerous after all to have Steve move Tommy out of the camp, than for Tommy to stay put. If any of the camp monitors who were on Brighton's payroll became suspicious because of a last minute move, Tommy's life could be put into danger. This was especially true since Keegan knew both Danny and Tommy. If he tried to have Tommy taken out of the camp, Keegan might get wind of it and alert Brighton. With a heavy heart Dan decided to ask Steve not to move Tommy at all. He watched Tommy for a few moments more and wondered if Tommy might have lost the faith and trust he was just beginning to develop. Somehow Danny knew he had to find a way to let Tommy know he wasn't alone. Danny also wondered if Tommy couldn't find out some information for him from the inside. Immediately he put that thought aside. _'Last thing I want is to get Kaeli'i involved anymore than he is. If he got hurt, I could never live with myself!' _

"How do you feel about being my second-in-command Danny?" Price announced in a deadly voice.

Danny's thoughts were immediately shifting gears from Tommy to Price. _'My cover...does he know?'_

"I'm ready to expand my operation and I feel it's time to bring you on full force." Price announced to Danny's relief. "I want you to call that grandfather of yours and tell him you will be out of touch for a few days. Tell him you're going on a business adventure and when you get back you will be more successful than he ever thought possible. Of course he doesn't have to know the details, now does he? Just remember what you tell him so he can't catch you in your story." Price smiled as he slapped Danny on the back.

Danny couldn't believe his luck when Price requested that Danny use a pay phone in town. His insecurity over detection devices was about as strong as Danny's. Also to his amazement, was the fact that Price insisted that Danny go alone. His position with Price was sealed...which meant it would soon come to an end.

Danny pulled up to a café he and Steve frequented on their trips to the Big Island. It was on a waterfront for some of the fishing boats and he always loved the atmosphere. Though the area attracted some tourists, its main function was to accommodate the privately owned fishing boats that operated daily to provide fresh fish to the local restaurants. Bill, the café owner, was a former cop on the mainland before he took a bullet in the knee that ended his career. He knew Danny and Steve and was one person both men trusted and respected even though they never knew his full name. Having worked countless undercover cases, Bill had a habit of never greeting the two 5-0 officers until he was sure it was safe to talk. Danny approached the large burly man and asked for directions to the men's room. Bill looked up and nodded his head in the direction that Danny was more than familiar with. Passing the men's room, Danny headed for the small back room at the end of the short hallway that posed as Bill's office.

Several minutes later Bill went to the office and the two men greeted each other with a firm handshake. After assuring Danny he wasn't followed into the restaurant Danny reached over Bill's desk to make his call to Steve. It was agreed that Danny needed to start wearing a wire and arrangements were made for someone to meet Danny there. Any information would have to be obtained before Price left and Leilani arrived. Though Danny would attempt to fend off any unwanted advances, he still had to be realistic. Leilani felt at liberty to touch Danny anywhere she pleased and he had to be aware that she could easily discover the wire.

The tech that came to wire Danny looked like any of the countless dockworkers. He gave Danny a quick lesson on the art of wiring himself in case the tape began to slip.

"Mr. McGarrett is on his way to the Island," the tech advised. "He said you are to keep this on at all times, don't take it off. Also he wanted me to tell you..."

"To be careful!" Danny finished.

"Actually he didn't say that."

Surprised Danny looked at the tech with a questioning expression.

"His actual words were.... to be extra careful," The tech relayed without even cracking the slightest smile.

Danny shook his head and smiled. Sobering he knew this was it. The entire case would revolve around the next three days. Danny felt nervous and exhilarated at the same time. He would be glad when the case was over and he could return home...but more than that he wanted the case to be a success. Before leaving, Danny fought the overwhelming desire to contact his family. There wasn't any time for it and he knew he wouldn't be able to really talk.

In case he was being watched from the outside Danny left the café from a back door hidden from the parking lot. Bill had handed him a half eaten sandwich and nearly finished soda, so it would appear as though Danny had been strolling the docks in case he was being watched. About to take a bite of the sandwich, Danny stopped and wondered who had eaten and drank the lunch before it was given to him. Without another thought Danny took a huge bite off the sandwich and washed it down with the remainder of the now warm soda. As he threw the rest away at a nearby can he smiled as he imagined the hysterics his Aunt and Mei would have over what he had just done. It was the closest he felt to home since this case started.

Price met Danny as he pulled up to the youth camp. "Director Lee has offered us the use of a house owned by the camp. He says it's not much, but we are welcomed to it. I want to check it out. It may server our purposes until more appropriate housing arrangements can be made for you and my sister."

Following Price's directions Danny decided it would be to his advantage to tell him of his 'lunch' in case he had been watched. He informed him of some of the dock news and wanted to know if Price would be using the harbor to move his drugs along.

As they arrived at a small clapboard house isolated by lush tropical forest, Price told Danny they never use the harbor. "Not enough going on there. At night the docks are abandoned for the more popular café's. We use a private dock and have our own charter boat that takes tourists back and forth every day to the different islands. It works perfectly Danny! There are people working on their boats and loading supplies at any given time through the night. We fit right in!"

Price was pleased with the house and the location. He called to have their things brought from the youth camp to the house and he began to make a list of things needed to supply the house for at least a short stay. Price decided they would settle into the house that night and 'school' for Danny would begin first thing in the morning.

Price couldn't talk fast enough wanting to share his genius with Danny! Danny on the other hand was desperately hoping the wire was working. As Price continued to give many details, he left out all names.

"Director Lee is approaching the floral greenhouse, Mr. Price," a young boy of about fourteen alerted.

"OK, just take a handful of the boys with you, I don't want to shut anything down." Looking to Danny Price added, "You stay here and learn. I'll give the Director some flowers for his office and get rid of him. Shouldn't take too long."

Danny was grateful he was left alone, but he was still cautious of the fact he was most likely being watched. Casually strolling among the boys his eyes finally set on what he was looking for.

"Kaeli'i," Danny spoke softly and did his best to keep the fact he knew the boy from showing on his face.

Tommy looked up and was shocked. "Danny!"

"Stop!" Danny quickly added before Tommy could react.

"I'm undercover and you don't know me. Are you alright?"

Not sure how he felt Tommy didn't know how to answer. He decided for once he would use the truth. "Why did you give up on me? The Punana's and you...you all gave up on me."

Danny couldn't begin to understand what he was hearing. Not only had they all written to Tommy, they had all been sending special packages regularly. The tone in Tommy's voice was one of defeat. "I don't have time to really go into this. But you have to know we have all sent letters and packages from the very beginning Kaeli'i! I can't go into it all with you right now. You trusted me, please just don't let go of that. When this is over, I won't leave until we talk."

Tommy looked at Danny as if he were undecided. Not having time to do this properly Danny plunged forward.

"I need your help Kaeli'i."

"So that's it," Tommy answered in defiance. "You try to soothe things over hoping I'll help you. Forget it man....you can just forget it."

Danny reached for Tommy as he pleaded, "You got it wrong brother! Look, Family Services won't allow any of the Punana's visit you and I haven't been able to make it over. But we all have written you and we have all sent packages to you. You've never replied, but we never quit! I don't know what's going on and I haven't time to find out right now. But I DO need you to trust me and I DO need your help." Danny looked around to make sure that he had not been overheard. Seeing that he hadn't, he wasn't willing to take up anymore time. Not only for his cover, but he also knew he was jeopardizing Tommy's safety. "In or out brother?" Receiving no response Danny continued, "Look if you can help me without getting into any trouble I need information, anything you can get me. Talk to some of the other boys."

"We don't talk to each other Danny! I can't get any of that for you, they'll send me to prison or kill me!"

The intimidation used by Price against these boys hit Danny full force. His anger boiled at the way he manipulated lives and destroyed them. The fact that Tommy was so adversely affected made him sick.

"You're right, I don't know what these people are truly capable of. Try to stay clear OK? And please don't give up Kaeli'i, don't give up on me."

Danny wasn't sure if he reached Tommy and he wasn't going to risk being with him any more. He turned and walked away not sure what more he could do until this was all over. Tommy would have to trust him...that's all there was to it.

Danny called Steve as soon as he got back to the house. Price stayed behind to check on some things before he would join Danny for dinner. Danny knew he would barely have time to get to the house, check it for security and call Steve, but he had to try.

"This is what we have so far Danno. With the information you've uncovered and what we have, we were able to find out how the operation works." Steve spoke sitting at his desk looking out at the full moon in the sky. "Ends up Brighton owned Jones, Keegan and their group. He turned them over to Price before he left. This way he still owned the cops and could keep an eye on Price. I believe his intention is to come back when the heat dies down, take back his operation, and move in on Price. I have no doubt there are monitors at the greenhouse on Brighton's payroll. I don't know who they are and it's my guess Price doesn't know either. I just can't believe Brighton wouldn't have something set up there."

"If Brighton has monitors on his payroll Steve, then I guarantee you Price doesn't know about it. He brags that no one at the facility is in on the operation. So my guess is Brighton planned it that way. Price said Director Lee was approached about the greenhouse idea and then the idea and Lee were passed on to him."

"That's what doesn't fit Danno," Steve missed the exchange of ideas he always had with Danny. Danny was sharp and he helped the team hone in on their theories. Steve especially liked the one-on-one exchange with just the two of them. He would be glad when Danny was back.

"Sure it fits Steve. If you only knew Price and he's not a complex man. Ego runs him like you wouldn't believe! He has so much pride in what he does, that he fails to see what's happening around him. I've been using that and it's worked like a charm!"

"So if Brighton knew it also, he would have used it as well! I bet that's it then." Steve nodded thinking of how shrewd Brighton was. Price wanted to make a name for himself and he wanted it quickly. That was the perfect mark for Brighton.

"I'm sure there are a few camp monitors who know about Brighton and the operation there," Steve continued. "They would have been ordered to watch over everything. That way when Brighton is ready to take it back, he already has his men in place."

"It's funny...Price has his caretakers warn the kids that some of the camp monitors are in on it. The kids don't know which monitors are involved and which aren't so they never offer any resistance or say anything in fear they would tell a crooked monitor. If only Price knew how true that was!" Danny thought how bittersweet the whole set up was.

"OK Danno, now I really want you to be careful! Not only do you have to worry about Price and his so called caretakers...but you have some unknown camp monitors to worry about also!"


	3. Chapter 3

The late night dinner with Price proved to be uneventful. Danny needed the connection to Brighton, then he could call the operation a success and go home. He knew once he got that connection, he could use it to see which camp monitors were involved as well. Although everything was running smoothly and he was getting the information he needed, it was going too slowly. He felt that at the rate he was going, he would never be able to end it. Price reminded Danny that Leilani would be joining them tomorrow evening, which only added to Danny's urgency to complete his assignment.

Laying in his bed he tried to focus on the assignment but couldn't resist the peacefulness he heard outside his open window. Indulging himself Danny turned his attention away from the investigation and listened to the soft breeze rustling through the topical overgrowth. In a distance he could faintly hear one of the Big Island's many waterfalls. Closing his eyes, Danny pictured the massive waterfall in his mind and recalled what it felt like to be reclining on the ground next to it. It was so real that he could even feel a soft spray from the water. For the first time since the investigation started, he could feel himself truly relax. Danny knew he should be concentrating on the investigation, but he was enjoying the feeling more than he ever thought he could. Finally emerging his entire being into his dream, he was quickly lulled to sleep and nearly missed the knock at his door.

Trying to get his bearings, Danny nearly stumbled as he got out of bed. "Who is it?" he questioned softly.

He heard the evil laugh that belonged to Price, "Sorry, but I'm not Leilani!" was the reply.

Looking at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning. Danny opened the door to find a fully dressed Price. "Dale, what are you doing?"

"Get dressed my friend. This morning will be your first day of school!" Price answered with a smile. He laughed again at Danny's expression and knew what was on the young man's mind. "I didn't know we were going to ship tonight. I was just told and I knew you wouldn't want to miss the preparation!"

"Can't we see it later in the morning? I mean it's not like it's happening right now!" Inwardly Danno was nervous. Steve had flown over to the Big Island the evening before and was supposed to have the surveillance van set up and ready to follow Dan wherever he headed. But Danny wasn't sure if anyone had planned on a middle of the night ride and taping session. He hoped that the surveillance officers would pick up on the sounds coming from his wire and notify Steve, who was staying in the area nearby. He needed Steve's presence in case the entire situation broke open tonight!

"But it is. We will begin with shipping everything to the docks tonight so it can be loaded. My friend on the mainland doesn't decide on shipments until the last moment. Lessens the possibility of detection and doesn't give authorities time to react in case there is ever a snitch."

"How does he do it? I mean you have a ship's log of goods. Then they're cargo inspections."

"Simple. He owns several captains...not to mention several inspectors. He just has to make sure he gets the right people lined up. The captain adds our cargo listing of fruit and exotic flowers to his log and a phony shipping report is cleared from the mainland. Since we have fruit and flowers, they are given extra care. Because it is listed as perishables, they are cleared first and our man is there to do the clearing. It works perfectly! Get dressed, I have the jeep ready to go."

Danny hurried with the wire trying to be sure it was secure. He didn't want to compromise the sound since he felt this would be his best opportunity to end the investigation. The thought of the drugs slipping through because he wasn't able to end everything was unacceptable in Danny's mind. With the wire in place, Dan checked himself in the mirror and was satisfied that the wire couldn't be detected. He then ran out of the house to join Price in the jeep.

"Who is your friend Dale? Who is the mainland connection?" Danny asked as he held on for his life. Danny wasn't sure who was the worse driver...Steve or Price! Equal, he decided.

Price glanced at Danny and smiled, "No one you need to concern yourself with just yet. Let's just say he is a very bright man!"

Danny knew he could bring Brighton's name up and have Price confirm it, but he knew it could be thrown out in court as coercement. Price would have to say the name without being given any prompting as to Brighton's actual name. He had to think of another way to do it.

As they arrived at the camp, Price and Danny made their way to the plant. The boy's were busy getting everything ready and placing the manufactured drugs into boxes marked Ho'omaka 'ana Fruits and Flowers.

Price told Danny of the process from beginning to end. Once again, all names were left out. Everything Danny could possibly want to know about the organization was revealed with pride and arrogance.

"My plan Danny is to grow this operation. Once I have enough money, I will add other locations. I will have each plant run for me and I can sit back and relax! Enjoy the fruits of my labor!" Price smiled as he looked at Danny. "I want you to help me. This plant will be yours. After I build my organization, I'll have you manage them all for me...but I will give you this one."

Danny looked incredulous as he listened to Price. "Why would you give this to me Dale?"

Price stopped and patted Danny on his back. His reply took on a note of surprise, "To keep you honest Danny. If you have a part of the action, you won't do to me, what I'm doing to my mainland friend....and you'll be in it just as deep as I am."

"So you're taking over his action. Why, because he isn't here to baby-sit his operation?"

"Very observant. He can't be here, so he hired me to tend his shop. All he's giving me for my hard work is the prostitution and theft ring." Price looked around in disgust, "That was already mine. It just needed to be fine-tuned. He laid out the plan for this operation, but I was the one who had to do all the work. I built this with my own hands! Not to mention my persuasive and charming personality." Price laughed but it was clear he truly believed what he said.

As Price was talking Steve was getting everything on tape. The wire was working perfectly and he couldn't be more pleased at how Danny was working Price.

By the time they were ready to go Danny had everything he needed...everything but Brighton's name. As soon as he got back to the house, he hid the wire and called Steve to see if his quick wiring job worked. He was pleased to hear that it was a success. During the conversation Danny thought he heard Price approaching in the hallway. Quickly ending the conversation, Danny went to his door and opened it just as Price stopped, ready to knock.

"Why is it you make so many phone calls Danny? I know you made one when you got to the house yesterday...and another one before we left this morning." Price asked suspicious.

"You know I'm trying to get things straight with my grandfather, why are you so paranoid? I mean you're the one who has encouraged me to try mend things with him." Danny bluffed.

"You called your grandfather this morning Danny? Wasn't it early?"

Looking at Price, Danny rolled his eyes as if he were bored and Price didn't have a clue, "I was told to call him today and I wanted him to know I wouldn't be able to. I don't want to blow things now that I'm getting closer to winning his trust."

"Seems he would be very upset with you calling him so early." Price continued not convinced with Danny's act.

"He does have a staff." Danny smiled with an evil gleam in his eye. "I wouldn't dare wake my grandfather so early...but I have absolutely no problem waking his good for nothing aide...Mr. Steve." Danny turned as if the conversation were ended.

"So who were you talking to just then?"

"The ever famous Mr. Steve! Who else!" Taking a deep breath for show, Danny plopped on the bed intentionally trying to show he was jealous. "He said my grandfather stepped out and was expected back any minute. My grandfather will confide in him, but not me."

Price was finally convinced. "I want you to go get Leilani and bring her here in time to see the shipment. Things are happening fast and I don't want her alone. Besides, maybe it'll give you a chance to work out your frustrations. When you're used to being with a woman whenever you want, it's hard to be without her when she isn't available to you." Price laughed.

Before Price left Danny smiled and agreed. Inwardly he knew it wouldn't be Leilani he would search out. "I'm going to call my grandfather one more time...just so that you know. Then I'll be ready to leave."

When Danny was certain Price was out of hearing range, he placed one last call to Steve. The phone barely rang when Steve answered. Danny could hear the edge in his voice so he reassured him all was well.

"Price does suspect something is up Steve. But I think I know just how to use it to get him to talk."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"He asked about the calls and I think I convinced him everything was OK. But I want to make him nervous...maybe play on him some. I thought about making him think I work for Brighton. But to do it, Leilani will have to see me and that's where I need help."

"Danno, I'm not so sure about this. Playing with the likes of Price is too risky."

"Steve I don't know of any other way to push him into talking before the shipment can leave. No way we can let it go. And that's the beauty of it all. If the shipment doesn't leave, then every camp monitor involved with Brighton will take some sort of action. I think they will bust into the plant to see what the delay is. At the very minimum, one will at least call Brighton to tell him there is trouble."

Steve knew it would work, but he also knew it could mean Danny's life and he wasn't willing to let that happen. "No Danno, I'll think of something else. I'm not leaving you open like that."

"Steve there isn't anything else. With it going down so fast, it's the only thing that will work." Danny hesitated for a moment to let it sink in before he gave Steve the rest of his idea. "I was thinking you should go to the Director's office and lay it on the line right now. Let him know what's going on. Then you can pull your forces around the camp. No one will think anything about seeing cops hanging around! When we have enough on everyone involved, you'll be in position to rush in. So you see Steve, you'll just be minutes away if I get into any trouble."

Still convinced that unnecessary chances were being taken on Danny's life, Steve had to admit to himself that the plan was the only way to close the case. Steve put his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. Danny was new and this was his first assignment, how could he let someone so young take control like this. _'He may be young, but I chose him because of his ability and my trust in him. Now it's time to either pull him or continue to let him be the officer I know he is.'_ Steve wanted to abort the case...he didn't understand why Danny affected him the way he did. His life meant more to him than he understood. It went beyond caring for his men and Steve could see it, but he didn't understand it. Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the turmoil he felt inside, he knew it was time for a hard decision. Not one based on feelings, but on expertise. Danny was the best cop Steve thought he ever met. His instincts were sharp and on target. He had a maturity and drive that Steve had found remarkable in a man so young. _'Danno is a cop, and not just an ordinary cop. He's a 5-0 detective.'_ Steve knew that being 5-0 meant his men were the best and he had to trust them. Danny was there and he wasn't, so Danny needed to call the shots regardless of how much Steve feared for his safety. Realizing he would be no different if he were in Danny's position, Steve suddenly felt a connection to Danny.

"OK Danno, we'll do it your way. Just..."

"I'll be careful Steve, just don't be late." Danny added with a serious humor.

Leilani was waiting for Danny at the helicopter pad. He thought he would dread this meeting, but instead he had a renewed energy. He wondered if Price hadn't talked, would he still continue the farce with Leilani. Deep inside he knew he wouldn't. Danny had no problem with getting close to anyone, but he would not allow himself to be treated the way he was being treated. He knew he had encouraged it and that was a mistake. In the future, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

As Leilani approached she smiled seductively and toyed with the buttons on her blouse. When Danny was close enough she reached out to hug him but Danny caught both of her wrists in his and pulled her gently away.

"Stop." Seeing that she was moving back Danny let go of her and looked around to see if there was a more private place for them to talk. Spotting a bench outside the gates under a tree, Danny took her hand and led her there so he could try to explain. Danny brushed off the bench and motioned for her to sit and he sat next to her. Despite the fact Leilani was deeply involved in illegal activities, Danny felt she deserved the truth about how he felt. He had given her signals that he wanted her. He used her to get a solid hold into their organization and he had taken it too far. He was responsible for the direction the relationship had gone. But he wouldn't back down and he needed her to understand.

"Leilani, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in getting involved in a relationship. I have a career that I am devoting all of my energies to. That doesn't leave room for the time I feel should be put into a relationship. I know I've mislead you and that was wrong." Danny tried to be as compassionate and honest as he could, without exposing the operation.

"Danny, that's fine with me. I've never been after a relationship." Leilani replied condescendingly. "It'll just make our teasing and sex more interesting....more fun." She smiled as she moved closer to Danny in an attempt to caress him privately. Danny once again took her hands and moved them away.

"No Leilani. This is not what I want." Danny wasn't sure what to say without hurting her feelings.

"It's what I want Danny." Leilani smiled as she once again reached for Danny and began to massage him through his jeans. She smiled as she felt Danny responding, "and I can feel it's what you want." Leilani giggled lightly as she continued to rub Danny even though he was trying to move away. Finally Danny stood and moved out of her reach. Trying to regain his composure he hated himself for being aroused by her touch.

"Leilani, I don't want to be involved with you. I'm sorry, I don't want a personal relationship in any form. It will only cause us problems and I'm not willing to jeopardize what I've worked so hard to complete."

"If you're worried about Dale, don't. Dale thinks we've already had sex. He likes the idea of you and me. He doesn't have to know that sex is the only thing we see in each other. And if you don't want me for a serious relationship that's fine. I'm more interested in what you can do to me than I am in what you can do for me." Leilani said as she stood and again reached for Danny.

"STOP!" Danny said not believing what he just heard. He knew guys who had said that same thing to women...heard them bragging. He never liked it. He certainly didn't like the way it sounded from Leilani. "Leilani, I don't want to be involved in any way. I'm trying to be nice and I don't want to hurt you. But you aren't listening! I don't want you to touch me, or pursue me in any way or for any reason other than business. Leilani, I don't want a relationship with you. Physical or emotional."

The rage inside of her began to build up and just as suddenly disappeared. Instead of anger, she could feel the excitement of her passion heightened. Never before had she been turned down by anyone. She knew in time, she could change Danny's mind. _'I'll play the game...one day the time will be perfect and Danny will do anything I want. This could be fun!'_

"OK, Danny, your point has been taken. I'm sorry you feel that way. It could have been fun. If you change your mind....don't hesitate to just do...whatever." She said with a smile as she caressed his cheek. "In the meantime we have a business to grow. And I hope Dale and I can count on your support."

Relieved Danny hadn't hurt her and he hadn't compromised the operation he decided he would continue with his honesty, "Leilani, you and Dale both have my full attention. I will do everything I can to ensure your business meets a potential beyond your imagination. That's what I want to see happen!"

Leilani had made excuses after they reached the house and disappeared for several hours. When she came back she made it more than a little obvious that she had worked her physical frustrations out with a more than willing partner. She even went so far as to tell Danny she was sure he would have been a more exciting partner, then asked him to go to her favorite Downtown boutique with her in the same breath. Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing and was thankful he was out of that situation. He felt the outing would provide the perfect opportunity for Leilani to witness a meeting with Keegan. With any luck, maybe she'll form the impression that Danny works for Brighton. As soon as he could, he called Steve with the name of he boutique and was assured that Keegan would be there

As soon as he hung up with Danny, Steve called Duke to make the arrangements. "Price knows Keegan worked for Brighton. Maybe his vivid imagination will work overtime and think Keegan still does if his sister reports seeing Danny with him. I don't want Keegan to suspect anything though. Send him along with one other member of his group and two other officers you know for certain are clean. Tell them we want them there as backup for Danno. I don't want you there Duke so have Keegan the lead man. If Price and his sister know 5-0 at all, they could connect you to us and that'll hurt Danno's cover."

"That and it will appear as though Keegan is the one Danny is searching out...without Keegan suspecting," Duke added in appreciation of the plan.

Danny wanted to be sure Leilani saw him with Keegan, but he also wanted it to appear as though the meeting was secret. While in the shop he intentionally acted restless which didn't alarm Leilani. _'How many men weren't restless in a woman's shop...unless it was lingerie...then they were out right scared!'_ Leilani thought to herself.

Danny knew he had Leilani's attention and he also knew she would continue her teasing him. There was no doubt in his mind that she would search him out while she tried on the clothes she selected. As soon as she went to try on an outfit he went out and met with Keegan. He chose a spot he felt could be easily seen from the shop, but where Keegan couldn't see inside. Otherwise he might see Leilani and the entire operation would be over.

Danny began to carry on a casual conversation with Keegan and the others until he noticed from his peripheral vision that Leilani was watching.

Surprised at Danny's appearance, Keegan couldn't resist commenting. "Five-0 screwed up another stake out Williams?" He remarked sarcastically then added, "probably can't see the bad guy for all that hair in your eyes!"

"It's not a stake out Keegan, it was an interview and Steve wanted you here in case we turned up anything. Not that you need to know." Danny knew that would put a chip on Keegan's shoulder as well as his sidekick. The other two officers only laughed. They put up with Keegan and his group only because they were cops. But no one in HPD felt a loyalty to them, in fact many of the officers felt HPD would be a better place to work without their type. "Chin and Kono are still inside but there's nothing here. You guys can leave, it's a scratch!"

"Hey Danny, man I can't believe Steve let you get away with the new hair style! He going soft or something!?" Officer Cleaf was a good-hearted man and surfed with Danny and Kono many times.

Danny laughed, "It's driving him crazy! He wants me to go on an assignment and doesn't want me to look like a cop so he told me to grow my hair out. You wouldn't believe how many times he's been tempted to abort the assignment just so he can have me get it cut!"

Cleaf and his partner laughed. Keegan only stared in contempt.

"I can't believe you pulled us off our beat for this!" Keegan scoffed.

Danny looked the man in the eye and grinned, "Honolulu IS your beat Officer Keegan. Can't believe you didn't know that." Danny couldn't hide the grin as he turned and walked back to the boutique. _'If only you knew Keegan...soon you won't have a beat to worry about!'_

Leilani slipped away from the window so Danny wouldn't notice her. She knew who Keegan was and wondered why he was there. She didn't give much thought to the meeting thinking her brother must have told Danny about the man. She also recognized one other cop, but not the other two. Leilani shrugged and felt Danny was serious about wanting to do his part in helping her and Dale. _'But all work and no play...'_ Soon she knew she would have Danny. _'After we get this shipment out of the way and our own funds begin to roll in, Danny will get bored. That's when I'll show my interest in him again. Until then, I'll play the game. Besides, it could be fun!'_

"Where were you?" Leilani asked innocently.

"I don't like shopping, so I went for air. Look it's getting late and I want to get back to the Big Island in time for the shipment. Are you done here?"

"Cool your heals lover," Leilani laughed as she handed Danny several items and walked to the cashier.

Once on the Big Island, Danny went with Leilani to the house. She wanted to put her luggage up and he wanted to set the wire. He took a little longer than usual because of his nerves. He knew Leilani understood how he felt about them, but he also knew how bold she was. One intimate touch and everything could blow up in his face. Once satisfied that the wire was set he softly repeated the words of Steve McGarrett. "Be careful Danno!" He then reached for the phone and dialed.

Steve spoke as soon as he answered, "Everything here is set, the minute you give the word we'll move in."

"I figure if I can stall the operation for at least 30 minutes, it should be enough for Brighton's camp monitors to get nervous...maybe they will venture in to see what the delay is."

"I have several HPD officers already in place inside the camp and on the compound. So there should be no undue suspicion. If any monitors try to make a call, we have the switchboard set up to intercept. That way we'll know who they are calling, but the call won't go through. If it's a legitimate call, then they can try again after we're done."

"Are you going to intercept calls after this is over?" Danny asked in case they miss anyone.

"The switchboard will be in our control until we have Brighton in custody. I'm not going to risk him getting away from us. Are you ready? How are you feeling?" Steve asked. He knew Danny was ready, he just hoped Danny knew it.

"I'm nervous, but I plan on using that to my advantage. I'm ready Steve. Don't worry, I won't let you down."

Steve couldn't help but smile. _'He doesn't need to try and impress me...he's achieved that already. Otherwise he wouldn't be with 5-0.'_ Taking a deep breath the head of 5-0 needed to reassure Danny of his confidence in his ability to do the job, "You'll do just fine Danno. If I had any doubts, you wouldn't be there. Just...well...be careful!" Steve said as he laughed lightly then hung up.

Everything was ready to be moved onto the trucks. Price had told Danny that the Director was under the impression that they were shipping some of their flowers and produce to the mainland as part of his program. "He believes we sell our goods for what it costs to ship and replace what we ship out. So he never sees any money and doesn't ask questions about how we are able to maintain everything. Since there is no cost to the camp or the State, he doesn't nose around! But we have a few legit things leaving, just in case." Price explained.

As Leilani approached the two men Danny spotted Tommy. He didn't want him there and wanted to warn him to stay away. Telling Price he wanted to look around, he left the siblings alone. He also knew Leilani would mention his meeting with Keegan to her brother. This would play on Price's suspicions and Danny thought it could work to his advantage.

The minute Danny was out of hearing range Leilani became enraged. "I know you wanted to tell Danny about the operation, but I can't believe you gave him names so soon in the game. Are you beginning to slip big brother!"

"I'm sure you don't know what you're talking about _little sister_, and don't forget who's heading this _game_ as you put it!" Price wasn't used to his sister talking to him like this and the few times she did he corrected her immediately. Only this time they were around the 'hired help', so he would be sure to continue her discipline once they were in private.

"I'm talking about Keegan," Leilani replied knowing full well what her brother would do to her later. But she didn't care. She felt he had endangered their operation and she had worked too hard to just let it go.

"What about Keegan?!" Price replied agitated.

"I went to the boutique and I saw Danny talking with Keegan and that silly helper of his. There were two other cops there as well!" Looking around she was satisfied no one could hear them. She turned to her brother for emphasis, "it looked like a friendly meeting if you get my drift."

"I did tell Danny about our operation. But not until after the two of you enjoyed your little liaison, I figured by then it would be safe to tell him." Price turned to his sister with a bitter glare as he continued, "But I did NOT give any names. Not a single one!"

"Well I don't know why it was so important for you to tell Danny about our operation after you knew we had sex. So here's another little chip at your armor...we haven't done anything!"

Price was incredulous that he could be deceived so easily. "You said you saw him with Keegan?"

"What of it Dale? He's involved enough that he can't hurt us. I just wonder how he knew about Keegan." Leilani replied as she began to look around the facility to see where Danny was.

"I know how he knows. He was placed here! How else could he know about Keegan." Price couldn't believe how easily he accepted Danny. That he let his guard down to the point he so easily welcomed Danny. The anger Price felt was growing.

"What do you mean placed?" Leilani said in disgust.

Ignoring her question, Price continued to speak what was going through his mind, "Well it's not too late! By now Brighton must know what I'm doing."

"Brighton? You think Brighton sent Danny!? That's great Dale, and you told him everything! So what are you going to do?"

Finally hearing his sister, Price glared into her eyes with conviction, "We'll make a shipment to satisfy Brighton, but we'll keep enough to finance our dreams. I'll call in all my enforcers and have them placed in this camp as monitors. Once we get our money, I'll relocate this plant and Brighton can't do anything about it. He steps foot on this island, I'll personally call the police and tell them! Besides, by the time he gets here we'll be long gone from this plant."

"Dale, he'll come looking for us!" Leilani's doubt at his plan only fumed her brother's anger.

"You don't think I can do it! You think I can't handle a nothing like Brighton! He came to me little sister...I didn't go to him! He was smart not to trust me...but he's too late!"

"Kaeli'i, don't look up at me!" Danny whispered as he came up behind Tommy. "I want you to get out of here and do it now."

"Danny, you forget where I'm at! You put me in this situation, you and your so called justice system!" Tommy argued back not looking at Danny.

"Don't give me the sob story Kaeli'i! I told you the truth...none of us abandoned you. The mail we sent was either stopped at Family Services or here. But it was sent. After this is over I'll find out what's going on. Until then, you have to trust me and I don't have time to beg."

Danny noticed Price coming his way and tried to distance himself from Tommy without bringing attention to the teenager. But Price was fueled by anger and was on Danny before he could get very far.

"I know who you are and I can't express enough how disappointed I am. It's not too late you know Danny. We can still continue with my plan and you will have more money than Brighton can even begin to offer you!" Price did his best to act as though he wasn't angry and wanted the deal to work out. However, he was doing a bad acting job and his anger more than obvious. In order to get Price to talk, Danny would continue with the charade.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dale. If I've disappointed you somehow I want to know how so I can correct it. You know I'm completely dedicated to my job..."

"Cut the crap Danny!" Price yelled no longer trying to hide his contempt or who heard him. "I know Brighton sent you! He was smart sending you and not trusting me. I imagine he's angry you got in so easily. So as your reward he'll give you the operation I've worked so hard to build! I'm out, you're in! Is that what Brighton promised you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dale. You're talking crazy." Danny replied very calmly which only made Price's anger more intense.

Hearing the exchange, Steve had officers surround the outskirts of the facility and stand by to rush in. Officers inside the camp were instructed to take their positions in case any monitors tried to make an outside call.

"You were talking to Keegan! Only way you would know to talk to Keegan is if Karl Brighton told you he was on his payroll!"

With the mention of Keegan's name several of the boy's stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation. Tommy realized what Danny had been telling him was true. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to doubt Danny or the Punana's. He felt guilty for his doubt and self-pity...but he was more frightened at the scene unfolding before him. He saw the perilous situation Danny was in and somehow felt partially responsible.

"I want Keegan and the others watched NOW!" Steve ordered as soon as he heard Keegan's name. "Don't let them know they're being followed until I have all the names of those on Brighton's list. Last thing I need is for one of them to call Brighton. Get a warrant on Brighton and get extradition papers started, but try to keep those in the know to a minimum. If possible, I don't want the coconut wireless getting wind of this until it's over."

"You want us to go in Steve?" Kono's voice asked through the radio.

"Not yet, hold everyone steady until I say go in. Price could name a few more people. But be ready. This whole thing is about to blow," Steve replied with steady nerves.

Leilani joined her brother, informing him it was time for them to move the merchandise. Danny knew he had to stall long enough for the monitors to check out the delay.

"You're right Dale. I did misrepresent myself." Danny was careful not to let on he was a cop. He also wanted to be sure he didn't mention any names or even imply them. "I also have another bit of information for you. This merchandise isn't going anywhere. I cleared it with the boss already and he agrees. This shipment will stay right here until he gives the word. Then it will go where he says it will go!" Danny didn't tell a single lie. Steve was his boss and he promised Danny the shipment wouldn't be made.

Price continued to give more information to prove Danny wrong. Danny only hoped his wire was still working. Otherwise, there was no way he could remember all the names and details.

"No way am I going to allow you to stop this shipment my friend. I have too much riding on this and it's going." Price looked over to his sister who handed him a leather pouch. Opening the pouch Price produced a syringe filled with an unknown substance and ready for injection. Looking over to the group of boys standing near Tommy, Price called them over and signaled them to hold Danny down. Before Danny could say anything several boys grabbed him and held him tightly. He was surprised, but also relieved, when no one discovered the wire. He decided it was their fear of Price and all that was going on that they couldn't tell. Unfortunately one had him by the throat and he wasn't able to talk...there was no way he could warn Steve or call for help.

"What's going on?" Chin asked, Steve knowing something was happening but not sure exactly what.

"Sounds like the microphone is scratching against his shirt. But I'm not sure. But I am sure I don't like it," Steve replied as he reached for his radio. "Kono, any movement from the monitors outside the plant?"

"None yet Boss. They do look a little antsy though," Kono replied as he peered through his binoculars.

"I don't want to rush in there before Danny is ready, but I don't like the fact they aren't talking!"

"Maybe there is a problem with the wire?" Chin offered.

"No, that's not it. I can hear background noises perfectly." Steve was worried and he didn't care who knew it. The fact that Danny wasn't talking, not to mention the two Price's, indicated to Steve there was a problem. But if Danny was in danger he would say something, otherwise they would have noticed the wire. His instincts told him to move in, but something held him back.

As Price prepared Danny's arm for the injection, Danny knew that struggling would be useless. Just then Price stood and smiled. He motioned for Tommy to come to him. "You do it." Price ordered the wide-eyed teenager as the syringe was handed to Tommy. Tommy turned and looked pale as a ghost.

Price pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tommy's head. "DO IT!" Price yelled at him.

Tommy came close to Danny with a wild, frightened look on his face. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Danny was finally free enough to speak. He knew there wouldn't be enough time for Steve to get to him, so he had to get on tape what was going on. No way he would allow Tommy to take the fall for his death.

"What's the matter Dale," Danny struggled with the words trying to make his voice clear. "You don't know how to stick a needle in my arm. Or is it you don't have the guts to inject me with that poison? So instead you have to hold a gun against a boy's head to force him to do your dirty work! You're a coward Dale...such a coward!"

"Shut up!!! DO IT...NOW!" Price yelled at Tommy once again. Looking around, Price grabbed one of the smaller boys. He moved the gun from Tommy's head and thrust it against the boy's head. "I'll kill him if you don't do it." Price warned Tommy with a smile.

Hearing the exchange Steve no longer cared about the camp monitors. He wasted no time ordering the police to move into action. "MOVE...NOW...MOVE!"

Danny knew Price meant it. Looking Tommy in the eyes he spoke as calmly as he could. "Do it, he'll kill him."

"He'll kill him no matter!" Tommy spoke in a tormented tone close to hysterics.

"Kaeli'i, it's all right." Danny spoke softly only for him.

"How chivalrous Danny!" Price mocked. "You are not getting my operation! You hear me!! You think you can stroll in here, do a number on me and my sister, and move in like a member of the family don't you! Well you wasted your time!"

"He isn't going to keep you man!" Danny yelled back knowing he had to buy time. "He was using you and you're all used up!"

"I don't need Brighton anymore. I got my own piece of the pie...Brighton can have what he started. He can have the prostitutes AND the theft ring! All I want is the dope!" Price took a step back dragging the boy with him and began to yell even louder at Danny, "You work for him and I know it! He was smart to not trust me...but stupid to send in a baby like you! Inject him and do it now!"

Tommy realized what Danny was doing...he also realized Danny was willing to die for people he didn't even know. Whatever doubts he had, they were gone now. _'Danny isn't like me, or any of the others working here.'_ Tommy thought as he looked deep into the blue eyes of Dan Williams. For the first time he really understood what Danny and the Punana's had been trying to teach him.

Looking at Tommy, Danny had to reassure him everything would be all right. Once again he spoke softly so that only Tommy could hear, "Kaeli'i, inject me and then push the other boy away from Price. Then you get out of the way."

Tommy could no longer see Danny's arm through his tears. He heard Danny and nodded his head not trusting his voice. As he brought the needle against Danny's arm, he pulled back yelling. "NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T! I won't hurt my brother!"

Price was shocked. One of the boys who was holding Danny dropped his grip. Danny immediately pulled away from the other boys and lunged at Price knocking the gun from his hand. Tommy ran to where the gun fell and aimed it at Price.

Several of the camp monitors on Brighton's payroll saw the police closing in and ran to the drug facility. A few others stayed behind to try and fight the cops off. However, it took the officers no time to have them under their control.

The other monitors busted into the facility with a great force. One monitor grabbed Leilani while another came up behind Tommy and tackled him. When Tommy hit the ground, the gun went off.

Fear gripped Steve when he heard a gun go off and then the hysterical cries from Tommy through his receiver. No longer able to just stand by, he ran from the camp to where the drug facility was.

The police stormed into the facility, easily overcoming the monitors. By the time Steve arrived, the situation was under control.

Price lay on the ground cursing the officers and demanding medical attention for his bleeding wound as he was searched for other weapons. The officers were careful not to disturb the stomach area where Price had been shot and was bleeding badly. Leilani was frantic at seeing her brother, but wasn't allowed to go to him. Instead she was taken outside where a policewoman was standing by.

Steve headed straight for Danny who was struggling without success to sit up. Blood drenched the side of his shirt.

"Danno!" Steve grabbed him, "Lay down Danno, take it easy."

"It's not bad Steve. The bullet went through. Just barely got me...just enough to hurt like..." Danno didn't finish the sentence as he winced from the pain. "Missed the tape....hope I got everything."

"Yeah, with the other evidence you've gotten, the tape will put a seal on it. Just relax Danno, help is on the way."

"Tommy, where's Tommy?"

Steve looked around and saw that cuffs were being placed on Tommy's wrist. "No, he's one of us." Steve called out to the officer. The officer looked at Steve and waved. He removed the cuffs and let Tommy go.

Running to get to Danny, Steve put his hand on the boy's arm as he dropped to the ground. Steve smiled and patted the boy's arm. "It's OK Tommy. Danno's going to be fine."

"Danny, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Tommy began to cry again. He didn't know what more to say for all the ugly things he felt and thought about Danny and the Punana's. Knowing he was the one responsible for Danny's injury made his sorrow nearly unbearable.

"Kaeli'i don't...don't do that. You're alone and separated from the ones who love you." Danny was struggling with his words. "Don't worry about it, OK?"

Danny was clearly in pain but Steve did nothing to stop the conversation. He somehow understood how important it was.

"Kaeli'i, you have to understand. We care deeply for you. I don't know what happened to our letters, but we sent them. You gave us your trust once, now we are asking for your faith."

The boy began to calm down as the words sunk in. He knew Danny was telling him the truth and the shame was beginning to leave. Looking at the pain Danny was in, another wave of guilt rushed over him.

"I shot you!"

Danny managed a smile, "Yeah! And it hurts!"

Tommy smiled and even caught himself snickering. The admiration he felt for Danny was overwhelming. For the first time in his life he knew what it felt like to belong and to be part of a family.

The medics arrived and were preparing to put Danny on the stretcher. Danny reached out to Tommy and squeezed his hand.

Steve was going to the hospital with Danny but wanted to be sure everything was taken care of on the site. Danny did a good job, he didn't want to mess it up now. He also wanted to see that the boys were interviewed to match up the names of the HPD officers involved. Steve and Tommy followed the stretcher out to the ambulance where Kono and Chin met them. Both men wanted to go with Danny also, but knew they needed to finish up at the camp.

"Don't worry about anything here Steve." Kono informed his boss while not taking his eyes off Danny.

"Let us know about Danny as soon as you can," an equally concerned Chin replied as the stretcher carrying Danny was loaded into the ambulance. "We know what to do here."

Steve stepped into the ambulance not sure how to thank his men. Confident that they would secure the site, he assured them he would notify them as soon as he knew anything.

It had been several hours before Doc Bergman came out of the emergency room. Though Steve had mentioned that Danny was working undercover and they were headed for the Big Island, he was surprised to see the State Medical Examiner/5-0 physician there.

"Did you think I wouldn't be here?" the older man asked Steve with a smile.

"If you're smiling, then Danno must be all right!"

The doctor patted Steve on the shoulder and guided him to the emergency room where Danny was being treated.

Steve found it amusing that Danny was awake, but clearly no longer in any pain.

"You OK, Danno?" Steve asked knowing the answer already.

"Good drugs!" Danny smiled.

Steve smiled and felt the tension of the events begin to leave. Looking to Doc he waited for the prognosis.

"Well the bullet nicked Price pretty good before it hit Danny in the side. No damage, but there is significant blood loss. We're giving him a transfusion as you can see...among other things! We'll be keeping him for a couple of days and then he can go home." Doc laughed as he saw Danny grimace at the news of a hospital stay.

"Thanks Doc. We owe you again!" Steve replied with a sigh of relief.

"They'll be in to get him in a minute, stay with him if you like." As Doc left the room he felt old beyond his years. Too much had happened to his boys, as he fondly thought of the 5-0 men. The past months took a toll on all of them. He didn't know how much more a body could take, but he was sure his boys would test the limits. And he would be there to take care of each one.

Steve took a seat at the chair near Danny, feeling the pride he had in the young man. "Good work!" Steve said in appreciation of the talented young detective in front of him. "I guess you'll be out of work for a few weeks."

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that Steve." Danny's eyes cleared as his facial expression turned serious. "Tommy didn't do anything Steve. The gun fired after that monitor crashed into him. He won't be brought up on any charges will he?"

"No Danno, Tommy is fine. The way I heard it from the wire, he tried to help you." Steve looked down at the floor and back at Danno with a smirk on his face. "I heard Leilani claimed to know nothing about you until she found out you were a cop. Then she tried to claim immunity since the two of you had a sexual relationship."

Danny just about sat up on that one. "No Way! No, Steve...we didn't!"

Steve laughed and decided he better not let this one hang. "Well when she heard she could be prosecuted from the evidence we had and the statement her brother made, she said that you tried to pursue her but she didn't have anything to do with you."

"She said _what_!?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She was all OVER me Steve! I couldn't even..." Danny looked at Steve in disbelief. "You think you're funny don't you. Here I am, near death, blood being pumped into my veins to replace the dramatic loss from a severe gunshot wound and at the brink of unconsciousness...and you're teasing me!"

Steve laughed, "You're at the brink of unconsciousness because of those 'good' drugs you're on!"

"It's a tight case Danno." Steve finally gave in. "No loose ends either. While I was waiting to see you, I heard from Chin. The boys gave up several HPD names...same ones we had. We believe we got all of the camp monitors involved. And...we have Brighton along with a few of his top men."

"Do you think we can get Brighton back here for a trial? He's pretty rich and powerful, his attorney's could hang this thing out for years."

"I talked to the Governor and the DA when you went under. I've been told that Hawaii will not back down. We have a commitment for as long as it takes. Brighton will eventually be ours," Steve assured him.

"Who at HPD was involved?" Danny asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer. "I know Jones was when he was alive, and Keegan is."

"Well, Keegan was the leader after Jones died. The others were Marks, Piala, Tridan, and Evans. You look about as surprised as I did." Steve remarked sarcastically.

The two men were interrupted as the orderly and a nurse came to take Danny to his room. Steve followed them and watched as Danny drifted off to sleep after he was settled in. Once again he felt a wave of deep pride in the good job his youngest member accomplished. When he chose Danny for the position in 5-0 he was met with opposition from the Governor. Steve insisted on him and this case was proof of his good judgment.

Director Lee greeted Danny at the main doorway into the Youth Camp. "How are you Mr. Williams?" He asked as he held the door open for the recovering detective.

"Getting better every day! I can't tell you how much I appreciate you allowing Tommy to come visit me in the hospital," Danny stated as he shook the Director's hand.

"How could I say no to Mr. McGarrett!" the Director laughed. "I guess in a way, he's my boss. Besides, I owe you and 5-0 a debt of gratitude for finding out what was going on. Still can't believe I was so blind and could allow something like that to happen. I always felt I was fairly involved with the operations of the camp...guess that showed me just how wrong I was!"

"You allowed a program into the camp that you felt would help the boys in feeling they could accomplish something. It was a great idea. Maybe you shouldn't abandon it. Instead pick it up and use it as a teaching tool."

"I've thought about it. The drug facility would be a perfect place to use also. Just not sure for what!"

"Just clear participants through the State. They can do a background check for you. It will be more extensive than what you have set up. It's really a shame that you have to do all that, isn't it?" Danny added. He knew the Director took a direct hit from the Governor over what had happened. Steve stepped in and supported the Director. Danny knew that was probably the only thing that saved his job. He also felt the Director knew it.

Danny was escorted to the visiting area where Tommy was already waiting. While in the hospital, the Punanas visited Danny and Tommy was allowed to join them. They were all able to talk to Tommy and reinforce their devotion to him.

Steve later found out that one of the monitors who had been arrested, held all mail going to the boys working in the drug facility. The mail was located and immediately distributed to each young man. Tommy was near tears when he saw what was sent to him. Letters, cards and even packages from Danny and all of the Punanas. Looking at the postmarks, he believed he had something sent to him just about every day from someone. Just like Danny told him.

"Hi Kaeli'i!" Danny reached out to shake the young mans hand. Instead of a handshake Tommy reached back and hugged Danny. This time it was Danny who felt tears stinging the back of his eyes.

PAU


End file.
